We're In This Together
by SereneDream
Summary: History is doomed to repeat itself... Something Taylor and Kevin know too much about. Now she's pregnant and he's still the same married man she feel in love with ages ago. (Extension of Something I Can Never Have) OWENS/OC
1. Time Hasn't Changed A Thing

* This here goes with my other story, Something I Can Never Have (Kevin Owens/OC) as a sequel. Thanks to LunaticLover142 for inspiring me and giving me ideas to blow this up into a full on story! You're amazing! I don't own anything but my character Taylor.

The past will always be written in italics, present normal!

 _Enjoy, xo._

 _/_

"Here's the baby's heart beat... Can you see it?"

Of course Taylor could see the tiny little beating thing emanating from the screen but showing any emotion other than a sad and pathetic excuse of a smile was beyond her. She wasn't like all the other happily pregnant women out in the waiting room whose only problems in life involved deciding between baby names and nursery decorations.

Her life was far too complex for that. Anything baby related wasn't even a priority except keeping up with doctor's appointments which she found got harder and harder to do as time went on.

"Six weeks is my estimation... Take care of the little bean," the doctor added, hoping for a smile but came up short.

Although, Taylor was happy to get her ass out of the office until next month when she had to endure the entire experience all over again. Getting past the other mommies to be was a challenge all on its own. With their loving partners beside them, hand in hand, all in love and what not made her physically sick knowing she had nothing like that other than a tiny baby growing inside her.

Kevin's baby growing inside her.

 _Six weeks down... Thirty four more to go,_ Taylor thought as she sat in her car in eerie yet comfortable silence. This definitely wasn't how she pictured her life. At times she thought it was a cruel joke, only to realize she was the master of her own misfortune.

 **"Make her happy... Make her feel what I've been feeling this entire time. Make her feel like she's crazy in love with you, Kevin."**

It was only a year ago when she reluctantly ended everything with Kevin. Problem was she couldn't stay away, and neither could he. Before their unexpected reunion, Taylor tried everything she could to rid herself of Kevin.

Seth was an option- one she did want to stick with. He was perfect in every way but he was everything she felt she didn't deserved. At the turning point in their short lived relationship, Taylor felt like she was wasting his time. Ultimately, she still loved Kevin. She thought about him everyday and it was even harder seeing him at work, going about his life like she was nothing by a co-worker... Like nothing ever happened between them.

A few miserable, lonely months passed- Taylor content with unhappiness. She secluded herself from reality, blowing off plans with Paige and the rest of the gang and switching herself off once she wasn't in work mode. The bubble of a world she created didn't last long though, once a chance meeting with Kevin would again divide her heart and mind into believing what was right and what was wrong...

xxx

 _"Hey! Taylor!" She heard her name being called. It was Paige jogging behind her, urging her to stop so she could catch up._

 _"Uh... Hey," Taylor tried sounding as into the impending conversation as she could, but it was hopeless._

 _"Hey, you okay? You looked kind of lifeless out there. Charlotte was dragging you around like a rag doll."_

 _With a shrug, Taylor played off her true colors again- resonating inside her own little world. "Yeah, I'm okay..."_

 _But Paige was all but convincing. "No you're not and stop trying to convince everyone that you are."_

 _Taylor sighed. She didn't want to get into anything at work, especially in the middle of the hall with busy bodies and talent passing through, some with ears for gossip more than others. "Paige, I'm fine... And if something was wrong, I sure as hell am not discussing it here."_

 _"Then come out for a bite tonight," Paige offered, lowering her voice as a couple of the girls walked by, "It'll be just you and me and we'll talk because obviously something is up. Come on, Tator... Its been ages since we've done anything. I mean, I work at the same place you do and I literally haven't seen much of you."_

 _"I know," Taylor mumbled, feeling uncomfortable, "Look, I'll think about it. I'll see you later, okay?"_

 _Paige sighed but she accepted the fact that Taylor was considering a night out. "Okay... Oh, and you might want to head back to the hotel as soon as you can."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"You'll see," Paige huffed, venturing off for her on air segment._

 _Taylor walked down the hall in the other direction, heading right for the women's locker room wondering if the pieces of paper hanging in every direction was what Paige was talking about._

 ** _Showers are out of order._**

 ** _Sorry for the inconvenience._**

 _She read the text from the signs posted overtop the shower heads, cursing about every word in the book._

 _The last thing she wanted to do was slip on a pair of clean clothes and drive back to the hotel after the show. It seemed like a pain in the ass and Taylor wasn't having any of it._

 _So she dragged her belongings and contemplated her next move. There was more than one locker room in the arena, there had to be. Maybe a few unused private dressing rooms or something._

 _Maybe she could find one, lock the door behind her and shower quick. It was super risky but what did she have to lose anyways?_

 _It was definitely worth a try._

 _So that's what Taylor did- venturing down the hall again to whatever private dressing room came up._

 _The first one she stumbled upon was empty from what she could see. So she stepped inside, going right for the shower and twisting the knobs to produce hot glorious water._

 _"Thank God," she mumbled, the sight having never exciting her this much._

 _She quickly undressed, throwing her clothes on top of her luggage in the corner of the room. Slipping into the shower, she pulled the curtain across and stood in the middle with her eyes shut, enjoying the feel of the running water drenching her entire body._

 _She didn't move a muscle. It was therapeutic, nothing but the dribbling sound temporarily washing away her anxiety that she didn't even notice the door opening._

 _Of all people, it was Kevin and his newly won Intercontinental Championship now inside the room. He eyed the overly pink luggage in the corner, knowing full well who the hell was behind that shower curtain._

 _Mrs. Taylor Blake._

 _He was about to say something so she at least knew she was no longer alone but he found himself at a loss of words- his throat dry and mind gone blank._

 _So he continued to stare at her silhouette through the shower curtain, like it was his own little private show. Every luscious curve of her body that he found himself missing on full display whether he could see clearly or not. The way her hands slowly left her sides, running up and down her front made him harden in excitement- his erection painfully and unbearably uncomfortable._

 _That's when he made the mistake of coughing, his throat like sandpaper from his mouth hanging wide open. He could see she was startled and she had good reason to be since she really had no idea anybody even had dibs on the dressing room- his luggage hidden inside closet._

 _"Uhm... Taylor?" Kevin asked, that familiar and haunting Canadian accent ringing in her ears._

 _She slowly pulled the curtain across just a little to peak her head through, Kevin standing there trying to cover himself with his title awkwardly._

 _They hadn't spoken in months and done their best to avoid each other as much as possible and this is how they were reunited? Taylor completely naked and vulnerable in the shower while Kevin resisted every attempt to jump in the shower with her? Was this some cruel joke the God's cursed him with for all the shit and sins he committed in the past?_

 _It sure as hell seemed like it._

 _"I, uh, I didn't know anybody had this room," she explained._

 _"It's okay," he shrugged. He really wasn't complaining. Not one bit. "I don't mind."_

 _"So it's okay?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _It seemed like ages as the two stared at one another but to them it was like time had stopped. But finally Taylor came to figuring she needed to put an end to an awkward stare down._

 _"Can, uh... Can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly, her eyes settling for the floor._

 _Kevin nodded like a bobble head. "Uh yeah, what?"_

 _"Can you go into my bag? I left all my soap and stuff in there."_

 _"Little black and white bag?" He asked even though he remembered._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Thankfully his erection subsided as he thew his title to the side and went over to her duffel. He unzipped the bag, pulling out the smaller bag of shampoo and soaps. As he went to hand them to her, he licked his lips- seeing a lot more flesh than either of them anticipated._

 _"Thanks," she said, grabbing them from him and pulling the curtain closed._

 _"No problem," he mumbled._

 _Taylor ran her shampoo lathered hands all throughout her hair, arching her back to rinse it out. He licked his lips again, thinking back to their last night together in the shower, way back then._

 _"Congrats on your win tonight, by the way... The gold looks good on you," she complimented, breaking the awkward silence. He continued to stare, his breathing deepening as she again ran her hands up and down her body with the soap, so hypnotic like. He couldn't even think or thank her properly, his whole thought process temporarily shot. But when he came to, he said the first thing that came to mind... It was the only thing on his lips these days._

 _"I miss you."_

 _She was all Kevin could think about, any time and every time. Even when he was with his kids, he wondered what kind of mom Taylor would make. Whenever Kevin was intimate with his wife, he'd even envision her as Taylor. It was totally wrong and Kevin knew it but he didn't care. His heart had always been with Taylor even after all this time spent away. And now there she stood just inches away in all her glory._

 _He was tempted._

 _This was temptation at its finest._

 _"Come in," she offered, no longer able to control herself. She was giving in- something she promised herself she wouldn't do but the distance she created between them closed in- now obsolete as they stood merely inches away from one another._

 _What was happening now was fate. This was happening for a reason and she knew she needed to act on it._

 _"I miss you too," she added, fueling the fire._

 _Kevin was out of his gear in no time and he made the decision to go against his wedding vows once again. Slipping past the shower curtain, he almost choked at the sight of her. It was the first time he'd actually seen her face to face since their very last encounter. She was even more beautiful under the running water- her body glistening, eyes staring back enthralled and entranced._

 _Taylor slowly gravitated towards him, her hands on his chest like old times. She bit her bottom lip, anticipating the feel of his own. She could even taste it._

 _"Taylor," Kevin whispered, his hands gripping her hips. His forehead crashed against hers, resting there as they breathed heavily. With eyes shut and space closing in between them, there was absolutely no room for regret._

 _Just interruptions._

 _"Excuse me, Kevin?" They heard a voice followed by knocking on the door._

 _Kevin hissed. He was seething. "What?" He asked, rather loudly._

 _"I'm sorry to bother you but we need a quick interview for the website."_

 _"You have to go," Taylor whispered, sounding defeated._

 _"Yeah," Kevin mumbled, reluctantly stepping out of the shower to dry himself off and dress in his gear again._

 _She was about to turn the shower off but before she could do so, Kevin spoke again. "Stay."_

 _"Do you want me to?"_

 _"Yeah... I told you I missed you and I meant it. I've been missing you this entire time and I don't wanna let you go now."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Oh I'm sure. I'm done pretending."_

 _So Taylor stayed and waited for him to come back which he did... Picking up where they last left off. Needless to say, it was just the beginning of an interesting couple of months to follow- good and bad._

xxx

 _ **"Please answer. I wanna know how you are."**_

That was the text message sent from Kevin a couple days ago that Taylor hadn't yet responded nor did she plan to.

 ** _"Please... How is the baby?"_** Was another sent just an hour ago.

It was a funny thing- how much she wanted him before. But things changed. Taylor respected his concern for her and the little bean and she was grateful the kid would have a father like Kevin. But that's where their relationship ended- at being parents. He was still married, he still had a life to himself even after everything they were going through. And she was fine with that. She wanted that for him. The last couple of months between them was a mistake just like all the others. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant or be the reason behind breaking up a family which was the reason why she refused any contact with Kevin.

Taylor was guilt ridden and ashamed.

Soon, his name appeared on her phone screen, calling away. She sighed, really wondering how much longer she could go on ignoring him. It was beginning to eat away at her.

"What the hell am I doing?" She whispered to herself, coming to a realization. There really was no way in hell she could go on living her life while keeping Kevin out of the loop. He was part of the mess too, whether she liked it or not.

So she hesitated but answered her phone, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey." It felt great to hear her voice but it didn't sound familiar. It sounded as though all the happiness had been drained from the beautifully vibrant woman he was so used to.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm okay," she whispered, trying to keep it together. But it was no use, having overly hyped up emotions and hormones. He could sense she was crying and it shattered his heart.

"Taylor..."

"No," she was quick to interject, wanting nothing to do with his sympathy. "I'm okay... **It's** okay."

"I wanna see you," he said, hoping this time she'd say yes. He hadn't seen her for weeks and it drove him mad. He missed her more than ever, wondering what she looked like with a cute little baby bump. Or did she even have one yet? It made his heart warm to think he was having another child, as messed up as it was under the circumstances they were stuck in.

"You're not going to stop calling me if I say no, are you?"

"Please, Taylor... I told you I wanted to be apart of this as much as I can."

"It's not that easy, Kevin. None of this was ever easy... I don't know what I want to do. I don't want a baby by myself." Taylor couldn't even contain herself. She sobbed into the phone, clutching at her stomach as it pained her to think of giving up a child that was her flesh and blood.

"Taylor... This is why I need to see you," Kevin urged. "We need to talk about this in person."

"Fine," she gave in, sniffling. It was only the right thing to do- talk it out like a couple of adults. "Are you home?"

"Kinda."

 **Home** was kind of a different surrounding these days. Actually, really different. His best friend Sami was nice enough to offer Kevin a place to stay after Morgan found out. And oh was she vengeful- locking him out, practically banning him from her life and limiting his time with his kids. It sucked but he figured it was the consequences for his actions.

"I'm here all day tomorrow... Just call me."

"Okay. I will... And Taylor?"

"Yeah?" She uttered, no more above a whisper.

There was a long pause before Kevin spoke. "I meant what I said before. I'm going to be there for you and my son or daughter. I promise you that. Anything you need, just ask... Don't hesitate at all. I hope you know that."

"I know and I do," she whispered, tears threatening to fall again. Words could not even describe how much she wanted him beside her, holding onto her, whispering that everything would be okay rather than over the phone. But those days were past them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was reluctant to let her go. The little time he got to hear her voice filled a void inside him, actually bringing life to his being once again. Now he couldn't wait to see her, till tomorrow. Till he could attempt to make things right.

"Okay... See you tomorrow."


	2. We Can't Run Away

I do not own anything but my character Taylor! :)

/

It was a surreal moment sitting across from the woman he had such a colour past with... And soon to be future. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips, the simplest of gestures he'd been craving the entire car ride to her apartment. But first they needed to iron out the issues at hand- the real reason behind meeting up in the first place. But on the plus side, getting her out of her apartment and out to a restaurant was a start.

"You look really good," he commented, a small smile at his lips as he looked her over yet again. It was still pretty early but he couldn't deny she glowed of pregnancy ambiance, like a goddess or angel. It was the first time seeing her since she left the company and the first time he really talked to her since finding out she was pregnant. Kevin remembered that particular night like it happened yesterday- laying up shop in Sami's house, flicking through channels in search of anything mindlessly entertaining to take his mind off his life. That's when his phone vibrated beside him, surprised to even see Taylor's name on display.

He didn't expect the bombshell he got that night.

"Thanks," she mumbled, snapping him back to reality. He watched as she discreetly covered her stomach with her sweater, leaning over the table. It was something she stil felt uncomfortable with- being complimented and congradulated given the circumstances.

"So, how're you?" she attempted at small talk as they waited for their food. She settled for the water glass in front of her, again counting the ice cubes over instead of making eye contact with Kevin. It bothered him- having her look away when he'd talk or compliment her even the slightest. He wanted that cheeky grin and blush he was used to, or that smack on the shoulder like when he embarrassed her with sweet talk. He missed that.

"I'm, uh... I'm okay."

Kevin sighed, realizing his own life was one huge fucked up mess. He really wasn't okay. He'd been a wreck having lost his family, his own credibility and lover in the matter of a month's time. He was far from _okay._

"I'm sorry," she sighed, able to imagine how broken Kevin felt as she felt just the same. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too... You don't deserve everything that's come with this. You know, all that online stuff."

That alone made her laugh. She deserved exactly everything that came her way. She didn't deserve pity- that was the last thing she even expected to happen. "Don't fool yourself, Kevin.. I deserve every last hate filled word anyone sends my way."

"No you don't," he growled. Kevin was fuming at this point. He was pissed at all of the things being said over social media by people who felt gratified enough to sit behind a computer and spit hateful shit about someone he cared for dearly.

So he fucked up... So he fell in love with another women while married with three kid and got caught- the news reaching every media outlet. He could deal with everything thrown his way from down right trolls to his faithful fans all over the world. But when it came to Taylor, he became defensive for her and the baby. "You don't deserve what those fucking people are saying about you, Taylor."

"What if I do? What if this is all in God's plan? All because I let whatever we had before happen again?"

"Are you regretting everything now?"

"Yes." Her answer made his heart fall to the floor, sucked of all its life and vibrancy. How could see regret their time together, spanning over a year and only vey recently?

"I regret ever letting you lose what you have at home because we wanted to be selfish... Again. We were lucky last time. Nobody knew a thing and we got to be the fucking scum of the earth and sneak around everyones backs. Can't you see why I regret ever being with you? It's because I care about you, and your family. They didn't deserve to lose a man like you. Morgan didn't deserve to lose a loving husband like you."

"This isn't the time for this, Taylor... I came here to talk to you about the baby and what we're going to do. I didn't come to talk about my shit end of the stick."

"It's what it is, Kevin... You can't run away from it no matter what. It'll always be there."

"I don't wanna hear it," he snapped. He didn't drive across town to discuss what they did wrong. "I wanna hear what were going to do about the baby."

"I told you, Kevin... I can't do this alone. Even if you help and spend as much time with us or the baby as you want, it won't ever be the same."

"And why's that?"

He already knew the answer to his question. He just needed to hear it from her own mouth, a confirmation. "You know why."

"Tell me."

"Because I don't get to have you right there beside me, every step of the way. But it doesn't matter anymore," she whispered, finally staring him right dead in the eyes. This time she fought the tears, more angry than anything else. Her selfish side desperately wanted

him at every baby appointment to come- picking out nursery decor and baby clothes, down to a name or two for the little one.

"I can't have you. And I don't think I can have this baby either," she revealed, her own stomach dropping as did Kevin's. That was his flesh and blood growing inside her. He already loved the little girl or boy as much as he loved his other three kids. Hearing his chances at some kinda happiness again, completely shot down hurt. It physical hurt.

"What?" he uttered. He began to doubt his hearing, wondering if maybe he heard her wrong. But she stood her ground since it was the only way to finally bury the hatchet. Giving up their baby or possibly terminating it seemed possible. Scary, but possible. It was the only way the two could move on with their lives- leaving Kevin to rebuild his broken family and trust. And for her? It was the only way she could forever and truly move on from Kevin.

"I don't want the baby... I'm sorry," she said, standing from her chair. She couldn't stay any longer, not after having revealed her true feelings of the matter. She couldn't stare Kevin in the eye, watching his every chance at being a father again crumble right in front of her. His kids were his life. He always proclaimed the sentiment, cross his heart. Now there she was, taking away his only reason for living because she couldn't handle it herself.

So she walked out of the restaurant, leaving Kevin to wallow with what was probably their last meeting ever. She didn't even dare look back, her heart in about a million pieces as she drove away in tears. It was uncontrollable enough that she pulled off to the side of the road, letting her head fall in her hands as she bawled her eyes out all the while Kevin still sat at that restaurant table, clutching onto the ultrasound picture Taylor had given him early and wondering what to do now.

He really felt like he'd lost everything now.

xxx

 _K: You up?_

 _K: Taylor..._

 _K: Whatever... I'm at your door_

 _K: knocking_

 _Taylor opened her tired eyes, blinking a bit till she could focus on the texts blowing up her phone. She was fast asleep but the annoying vibrating sound of messages woke her- jumping out of bed once she read the 'knocking' one._

 _She opened the door, Kevin on the other side like he said. "What're you doing here?" Taylor whispered._

 _She peered around every which way down the hall of the hotel, no one else but Kevin in sight. Pulling him into the room, she closed the door and locked it just before he led her to the bed, like she had no other option._

 _"I need to see you. You have no choice," he said. He'd been tossing and turning, hard to sleep knowing she had a room all to herself just a floor above his own._

 _"Couldn't wait till Brooklyn?"_

 _"Nope. Plus, I couldn't sleep anyways," he said, spreading kisses all along her neck, pushing past the straps of her tank top as he explored more skin._

 _After their shower incident, it was like picking up where they last left off. This time around Taylor blocked out the part about his wife and kids, the burden of guilt off her shoulders and for once, in a long, long time she was actually happy._

 _"Come here," she whispered, pulling him into the bed._

 _"I forgot what it was like sleeping next you." He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. He breathed in her scent of coconut and vanilla- so familiar and such a turn on. She could feel his erection pressed against her, the idea to slowly rocking her hips back and fourth just enough to tease filling her mind._

 _"You're bad," he whispered, hands running down her legs, gripping between her thighs as he pressed her closer._

 _"I'm bad? You're the one with a hard on even before I did anything," she said, turning around in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she nuzzled into his chest, still enveloped in his arms. She missed the feeling of having someone share her bed but not as much as his arms around her._

 _"What're you thinking about?" She asked, staring up into his eyes._

 _"You... And how good you looked tonight."_

 _"Is that the reason for that?" Taylor giggled, looking down._

 _"Could be," Kevin said, kissing her lips. "You drove me crazy. Didn't help my match with Ambrose was right after yours. You know how hard it is to hide a hard on in gorilla before going out in front of thousands?"_

 _"Nope... Thank God."_

 _"Well it sucks. It's even worse when you walk through the curtain and I'm standing right there not knowing what to do with my eyes."_

 _"Well you have Sandra to thank for that."_

 _"Yes I do."_

 _Kevin placed his hands on either sides of her cheeks, pulling her in again. He missed this kind of closeness between them. It was the reason he couldn't sleep- only having slept together a few days before and skipping out on the moment they now shared._

 _"Kevin?" She asked, her eyes shut. She was scared to even ask what she so desperately wanted to know._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What do you want this time around?"_

 _He knew what he wanted but it wasn't that easy walking away from a woman he'd already built so much with. His oldest Alex would be devastated losing the picture perfect family life he was so proud of. Kevin had a lot on his plate but one thing was for certain. "You know I want you."_

 _"But?" She asked, expecting what she already knew._

 _"It's complicated," he mumbled, "But I'm trying... You know it won't be easy leaving Morgan."_

 _"I know... But do you want that?"_

 _"I want to be with you, so if that's what I have to do then I'll do it. I was going to last time, Taylor. I was going to leave her and be with you. But I never had the chance."_

 _Kevin propped her chin so she'd have no choice but to look him in the eye._

 _"I love you. There's no denying that... I've loved you this entire time we've been trying to avoid each other."_

 _"We kind of didn't do such a great job at that, did we?" She whispered, lips curling into a faint smile._

 _"No... We didn't, cause I still loved you and I know you loved me. How was that going to keep us apart?"_

 _"It didn't," she whispered, arms wrapped around his neck this time. Hearing that he basically felt the same as she did this entire time was all she needed. If it was going to take him some time till they could start fresh, then so be it. He loved her and she loved him. He wanted her and she wanted him just as bad. Time wouldn't be the death of them... It only proved they could stand whatever thrown their way._

 _"I love you, Kevin."_

xxx

 **Morgan.**

The name appearing on the screen of Kevin's phone made him stop dead in his tracks, just outside Taylor's apartment.

After dragging his broken self out of the restaurant, he drove all the way to Taylor's in hopes of seeing or talking to her. He couldn't leave things resolved, not like that. It would break him even more if that was even possible.

But now his wife was calling and he found himself answering that call. "Hello?"

"Hey..." Her sad voice greeted. He hated hearing her so distraught while there was really nothing he could do about it. And he caused all that pain she was feeling- all the uncertainty of their marriage, every tear that fell from her eyes. It was still heartbreaking even though he stood outside his lover's door, wanting to fix things with her.

"I think we need to talk about everything," Morgan said. A month away from her husband had taken a toll on her. "At least, I want to."

Now Kevin was conflicted. He turned back to his car, leaning against the hood as he continued to listen to his wife speak. "Come home and we can talk... I'm willing to hear you out and maybe we can move forward from this. The kids miss you... I miss you."

"I miss you too..." Kevin said, staring up at the apartment building. He didn't know what to do. He had his wife basically giving him another chance but then there was Taylor. He didn't know what she wanted anymore- she was conflicted herself. Taylor spoke about how she wanted to be with him, the only way she'd even raise the baby was being with him, as a couple... But ultimately, she was selfless. She didn't want to ruin him completely.

"Will you come home?" Morgan asked, holding out for his answer.

Kevin stepped away from the car, staring up at the apartment one last time before he gave his answer- one he still wasn't positive about.

"Yeah... Yeah I will," he said, but it still didn't sound or feel right.

"Okay... Alex has a soccer game at six. Maybe you can come here first and then we can all go together."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there," Kevin said before she hung up, leaving him with his thoughts.

 _Is that what you want? To rebuild a broken foundation with Morgan and ultimately lose any chance with Taylor?_

 _ **Taylor made her choice... She wouldn't have me even if I chose her.**_

 _If you go back to Morgan, it's the end of you and Taylor. For good this time._

Kevin sighed. He knew what he needed to do... But it wasn't what he wanted.

He always wanted Taylor and he always would. But given the chance of mending his family, how could he not?

He made his choice. He got right back in his car, drove away from Taylor's apartment and back home.

Where he was sure he belonged, but didn't exactly want to be.


	3. Can't Hide It, Can't Fight It

I don't own anything but my character Taylor! Enjoy ;)

/

"Dad... Is everything okay with you and mom?"

Alex, as curious as he was, knew something was going on between his mom and dad. He knew it wasn't anything good seeing as Kevin hadn't been home in weeks until now-

their only means of communication through the likes of FaceTime or Skype. The poor kid thought maybe his dad was too busy to fly home. But it wasn't until he overheard a conversation with his mother and father over the phone- his mother in complete shambles. She was crying and it was obvious she wanted to scream and shout her lungs out, mentioning something about not being able to ever forgive him... And then he was gone for a couple weeks.

"Yeah..." Kevin couldn't bring himself to prove Alex' suspicions right. It would crush the kid. So he did the only thing he could do which was lie.

"Yeah... Mom and I are fine, buddy. It's just been a little hard with me gone all the time."

"Are you sure?"

Alex just wanted reassurance. He prided himself with having his parents together, happy and married- unlike most of his friends and their parents. Kevin respected that

but the last thing he wanted was to worry his son about issues he was too young to understand. What kind of father would he be if he allowed his own son lose sleep over matters he had no control over.

"Yeah, promise," Kevin nodded, handing his son a PS4 controller, bribing him out of the conversation at hand. "You just worry about me clobbering you."

Alex laughed, joining his father on the couch as they started their usual game just like old times.

It was the little moments spent with his son, whether it be on the phone or sitting right there beside him, that seemed to make sense of his mess of a life. Maybe it was because of Alex' innocence and youth. Kevin could just kick back and do kid stuff rather than deal with his own adult life and all it's wonders. Since he was allowed to come back home, he found himself completely immersed in all of his kids' activities. So far he juggled Alex' soccer games and Brianna's dance lessons and school all the while taking care of Rayna while Morgan worked. It was easier around the kids than Morgan, who he'd rarely even spoke to or seen since coming back.

Kevin figured she needed her space and she'd be ready to talk on her time, not his. But as they grew more distant and while he resumed his usually weekly work schedule, Taylor constantly popped into his head once again. He wondered how she was holding up. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since the restaurant- all of his calls going straight to voicemail. He was even tempted to drive to her apartment wondering if she'd answer the door if he knocked. But that nagging voice inside his head needed to remind him of what he had at home- a second chance.

"Kevin?" he heard Morgan's voice call out. He was surprised she was even home as earlier as she was. She didn't say anything other than motioning for him to join her in the kitchen, away from Alex.

"Good game," he said, ruffling Alex' hair. "Play another round. I'll be right back."

Joining Morgan in the kitchen, he wasn't expecting to see the sonogram from Taylor's appointment laying in the center of the dinner table, her name clear as day in the corner. Kevin felt like he couldn't catch a break. Morgan knew nothing about him getting another woman pregnant. She only knew he'd been fucking around with the same woman their own daughter looked up to- the same one she was introduced to backstage and went out to dinner with. She wasn't supposed to find out like that. In his own time he wanted to be the one to tell his wife that Taylor was pregnant.

"I found this with your wallet and keys... She's pregnant?" Morgan whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She fought the urge to slap him across the face. Anything to inflict pain on the man who caused so much of her suffering. But with Alex in the next room over and the other kids sleeping upstairs, she bottled up her true emotions yet again.

"Were you going to tell me you got another woman pregnant?"

Kevin didn't know what to say and his silence confirmed what Morgan already knew. Her already broken heart shattered again, physically paining her. Cheating was one thing but getting a lover pregnant was a whole new world of hurt and now Morgan regretted even allowing Kevin back into the marital home.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Morgan... I'm-"

"No, I don't want your apologies, Kevin. I wanna know why? Why did you do what you did? I'm your wife..."

"I know."

Kevin never once admitted he was wrong to cheat. Not even a single regret came out of his mouth other than pointless apologies. But the way his eyes glimmered once he saw that sonogram just moments before proved Morgan's greatest fear. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Kevin didn't speak because she wouldn't necessarily like his answer. Plus he figured since being back home it was better to keep his mouth shut, real feelings suppressed while Taylor seemed to be doing the same.

"You're in love with another woman," Morgan stated, staring at what would be Kevin's fourth child.

xxx

A _week full of madness that was SummerSlam in Brooklyn had officially began, all sorts of events taking place all over the city. Some of the roster visited hospitals and fire stations, schools... There was even a huge celebratory event for Cena and Make-A-Wish. A huge red carpet event for the newest unveiled video game followed as well as Seth throwing the first pitch at a Yankees game. But Kevin and Taylor on the other hand were lucky enough to score an appearance together, just the two of them, on Good Morning America._

 _"You almost done?" Kevin asked through a yawn, glancing over at the clock radio. It was only five thirty in the morning and having landed at eleven, checked into his actual room first than going straight to Taylor's, as well as lack of sleep, he couldn't understand how she had as much energy as she did._

 _"Yes I am," she sang, appearing from the bathroom- her hair done up, make-up on and donning a beautiful white dress and heels. He smiled once he saw her, even though he was half asleep._

 _"Can you zip me up?" She asked. He nodded, his fingers caressing her back before he slowly glided the zipped up to her neck- placing a kiss on her neck._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _"You could make the damn shower curtain look just as sexy as this," he laughed, "You look beautiful."_

 _She smiled, fixing the collar of his shirt, straightening out the material. "And you look so tired."_

 _"Aren't you? I'd be after the night we had," he chuckled. She smacked his chest, smirking at the very thought._

 _The two had arrived to New York by different flights, Kevin coming in from Florida and Taylor from Toronto. She got to the airport first, checked in to her hotel room and waited the few hours till she received a text from Kevin once he landed._

"Finally here... What room are you?"

 _ **"Staying with little ol' me tonight?"**_

"If you're offering... But I would be either way."

 _ **"2312... Come and get me."**_

 _The two wasted no time together since they hadn't seen each other in days... And Kevin's family would be flying in the very next day. They fucked all night long- in the shower, in the bed, all over that hotel room. He wouldn't be getting any till the week later, avoiding any contact with Taylor till his family headed back home and he could resume his secret life._

 _"Let's go... Before you get me out of this dress and late for the interview."_

 _Once they left her hotel room, the two maintained a reasonable distance and acted strictly as co-workers do. But waiting for their car out front, Kevin didn't see a problem with Taylor huddled against him- the cool windy gusts getting the better of her._

 _When the car pulled up, Kevin followed Taylor inside and off they went. She fought the urge to rest her head against his shoulder, now succumbed by fatigue, instead staring out the widow while Kevin looked over texts from his wife._

 _"When do they land?" Taylor asked quietly, eyes watching the various buildings and shops passing by._

 _"I'm picking them up at three," Kevin answered, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He was excited to see his kids but pretending with Morgan wasn't something he was looking forward to. Again, they'd been miserable for months and it was beginning to feel like they were only together for the kids' sake and not their own. Morgan was holding out for the week ahead in hopes to rekindle their love for one another as a happily married couple. But it wasn't what Kevin wanted... He just wanted to enjoy everything New York had to offer and finally take Taylor out on a date._

 _"But that's almost nine hours away... After this I wanna take you out."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I wanna take you out," he repeated, "Let's go some to place to eat, maybe look around the city after that."_

"Like a date?" She asked and Kevin nodded. It sounded good once she said it aloud. But Taylor was skeptical since snap happy fans would more than likely be roaming the streets and ally ways, trying to catch a glimpse of Superstars in and around the city.

 _"Is that really a good idea?"_

 _Like Kevin couldn't give two shits about the fans posing a risk. "I don't care. I'm not going to see you for the rest of the week."_

 _He made a valid point but the risk being greater than ever, Taylor wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "I know that look," Kevin chuckled, "You're thinking too much, babe. Just give me a couple hours, that's all I ask..."_

 _"It's a big risk," Taylor whispered, "You know there's going to be a bunch of fans hunting us down, wanting pictures and everything. It only takes one to blow it for us."_

 _But Kevin wasn't taking no for an answer, no matter how reasonably her claims were. "Let's be serious for a second. Whatever you say isn't going to stop me... I'm taking you out and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _Taylor couldn't help but give in. Not like she had a choice. Plus, it would be nice getting to spend time with Kevin out in the open, in public. It was exactly what she wanted for the longest time anyways- to sit across from Kevin in some restaurant, a fancy one or a complete dive. She didn't care, as long as they were together, experiencing how it would feel being officially together._

 _It was possible. But given the circumstances, two just needed to play it up for the general public as two normal co-workers going out for breakfast after doing an interview together because that's probably what other innocent, friendly people have done. It would work... And why not?_

 _Kevin and Taylor were used to the secretive lifestyle. They played the part for so long already..._

xxx

Taylor sat in the empty room that was her spare bedroom- although it was pretty bare bones empty. Except for a box full of junk but no pictures hung from the hall or anything. It was a relief the room was so bare as Taylor looked over the room once again. With her conscious able to convince her, Taylor began to envision a nursery for the growing baby- coming up with all sorts of ideas whether it was a girl or a boy.

She always pictured something light blue and grey, with a nautical theme and anchors if it were a boy. And if it were a girl, she envisioned a clash of light pink and turquoise on those very walls. Maybe a butterfly mobile and vintage mirrors. Something elegant enough for a little princess.

Picking however way she wanted to decorate the nursery based on gender was the easy part. Having to contact Kevin and let him know she had a sudden change of heart was a challenge all on its own. It was a monumental life choice and now she'd have to deal with Kevin for the rest of the child's life.

Taylor didn't expect money or anything of the sort. She could take care of a baby on her own but she owed it to Kevin to let him know he was going to indeed be a father.

"Just call him," she whispered, giving herself the motivation she so desperately needed. Her fingers felt like a million pounds as she slowly swiped through her phone, pressing his name.

Pressing the phone to her ear, she counted the number of rings. One went by... Then three... Until he answered on the very last ring, yawning a "Hello?"

Taylor hesitated before she spoke. "Hey... Uhm, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Taylor?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, hey... No, it's okay. I needed to get up anyways."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, yeah... Of course. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... I just wanted to let you know that I'm keeping the baby."

Kevin sat up in his bed, wondering if he heard right. "You're keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"Good... That's good," he stammered, riddled by actually. "Uhm, look. I'll be home Wednesday if maybe you wanna actually sit down and talk about everything?"

It's what they needed. No more running away from their issues. The baby needed to be number one- anything and everything from here on out for baby.

"Yeah... That's what we need. I have an appointment that day, for the baby though."

"Then I'll be there. I promise."

Hearing those words out of his mouth made Taylor's decision that much clearer. Having Kevin constantly reminding her he'd be involved, no matter what, helped significantly. It wasn't going to be easy though as the want for a normal relationship and family lingered overhead like an ugly storm cloud.

But pushing those feelings in the furthest, unearthed part of her mind, Taylor accepted the only thing that made sense in their complicated relationship- Kevin's devotion to his children.


	4. Boundaries

I don't own anything but Taylor ;)

/

 ** _"Hey... I just landed but my fucking luggage didn't. Anyways, I'm getting outta here and I'll be right over."_**

Kevin switched his flight from Pittsburgh around, he arrived in Florida early so he could attend Taylor's appointment on time. With his luggage going God knows where, Kevin still had the burrowing feeling of excitement of seeing Taylor and his baby moving around for the first time.

Once he left the airport he drove right to the doctor's office, Taylor sitting outside on the bench absentmindedly swiping through her phone as she waited. He smiled, a first for quite some time.

She looked gorgeous- blonde locks flowing as a gush of wind blew past. She wore a long, long black and grey stripped skirt, black lacy crop top she could still pull off being pregnant and all. He swore every time he laid eyes on her, he'd lose his breath.

"Hey," he greeted, stepping out of his car. She looked up and smiled a little, standing up from the bench.

"Hey."

They walked into the doctor's office together, waiting till they were summoned into the exam room and left alone in silence.

"How're you doing?" Kevin asked. Taylor lay on the table, head propped against a pillow and her hands resting a top the small bump peaking through her shirt. She shrugged, staring at the blank monitor.

"I'm okay... You?"

He shrugged too, eyes wandering to the jiggle of the door knob. "I'm okay too," he answered before they were joined by Taylor's doctor.

"Hello Taylor, Hello-"

"Kevin," he answered for her. She extended her hand which he shook, just adding to the awkwardness.

"You must be the father."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

There was no denying that. He glanced over at Taylor who stared right back at him, the littlest smile tugging her lips, just as the doctor continued. "She's smiling today... That's a first."

Taylor sat in an even more uncomfortable silence before just as Kevin shrugged. "She usually does, all the time actually."

"Well, she's probably smiling because you're here today," the doctor suggested, "I take it you're a wrestler too?"

Kevin nodded.

"That's tough work... Especially with all the travel. Keeps you away from the ones you love," the doctor said, squeezing extremely cold jelly onto Taylor's stomach before gliding the wand in a gentle circle.

"Yeah, it does. Hardly get to see her... Harder now since we're having a baby but we'll make it work."

As the doctor dimmed the lights, Kevin looked at Taylor once more before an image appeared on the screen, blurry at first but soon a clear view of the baby's head could be seen. "Here is your baby," the doctor said, introducing Kevin to the little bean.

"Wow," he whispered, mesmerized at what he was looking at. Without thinking, like he really cared, his fingers intertwined with Taylor's as the two followed every movement projected onto the screen- the feeling finally sinking in that the two of them were going to be parents, indeed.

"Everything is looking wonderful, I assure you," the doctor said, printing even more baby photos for the two. "In a couple weeks we'll be able to tell if you guys are expecting a girl or a boy."

"Great," Kevin answered for both himself and Taylor. The appointment soon finished and again Kevin and Taylor were left in silence as she adjusted her top and wiped away the last of the gel.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"That? You were talking like we're together."

"We kinda are," Kevin pointed out, "You're having my baby. I'm the father. We're together in a way."

"You know what I mean..."

"Still doesn't change a thing... We're always going to be together somehow."

Taylor shook her head, stepping off the exam table. "I promised myself we wouldn't argue... Can we at least agree to that?"

"Fine."

Kevin followed Taylor out of the office, the two standing just outside where their cars were parked. They desperately needed to discuss all the happenings, down to every single detail. Last time didn't go as planned or well for the matter, Taylor reluctant on a public setting.

"So... We need to talk," she started, "And I guess I should show you the baby's room. So why don't you come over and we'll talk like adults?"

Kevin agreed. They did need to talk and it would be great to see his son or daughter's future bedroom. Plus, it wasn't like he was expected back home any time soon after the bombshell his wife stumbled upon.

xxx

 _It was hard trying not to focus on the monitor projecting the Women's match- Taylor pitted against Paige and Charlotte for Championship gold._

 _With Kevin's match over and done with, Intercontinental title defended and retained, he wanted to catch her match in its entirety. But instead he directed his full attention to his wife and two daughters while Sami roamed around backstage with Alex, introducing him to his beloved Cena._

 _Every now and then he couldn't help but catch a glimpse, mentally cheering for Taylor to win. What a moment it would be for his daughter Brianna, who looked up to Taylor, for her hero to gain Championship gold on one of the biggest nights for the company._

 _And not to mention, the congratulatory sex that would await the two once Kevin could see Taylor again would be amazing._

 _"Daddy? Who do you think is going to win?" The little girl asked sadly as she watched Taylor take a stiff kick to the side of the face, laid out on the outside of the ring where she dropped._

 _"I don't know... Looks like Paige might do it," he said just as she went for the cover. But Charlotte kicked out and the two went at it until Taylor popped back in the ring, kicking both Paige and Charlotte in the face. She then threw Paige over the top rope, only for her to hold on. Kevin knew what was coming next... Taylor climbed through the ropes and grabbed a hold of Paige, executing a beautifully done DDT on the apron._

 _"Did you see that!" Brianna exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Kevin smiled as he watched on- Taylor getting back into the ring to take care of Charlotte since Paige was out._

 _She was quick to render Charlotte immobile as she grappled her down to the mat, wrapping her legs around Charlotte's neck to choke her out._

 _Those legs..._

 _Kevin couldn't withstand the sight of those glorious legs._

"She's going to win, daddy! I just know it!"

 _He smiled. He sure hoped Brianna was right. But just as Charlotte was about to tap, Paige slipped into the ring and kicked Taylor in the head again, knocking her out to the floor. Paige expected to execute her own submission but Charlotte, as sneaky as she was, rolled Paige into a cover and used the ropes to her advantage, picking up the win in retaining her title._

 _Brianna sat back in disappointment, as did the crowd, her head hung low. "She didn't win," the little girl mumbled, on the verge of tears. "I wish she would have won... She's the best."_

 _"I have an idea... If we can, why don't we go and tell Taylor that?" Morgan offered. Anything for her daughter to meet her favourite again._

 _Brianna's eyes lit up like light bulbs, the little girl thrilled. "Yes! Can we? Can we?"_

 _Morgan looked at Kevin for reassurance but he was in a whole other world as he prepared for the awkwardness that would unfold with that meeting._

 _"Yeah," he uttered, "Sure."_

 _So Morgan handed Rayna to Kevin as she took Brianna's hand in hers, the two walking over to gorilla to wait for Taylor to appear._

 _"There she is!" Brianna exclaimed just as she got a peak of Taylor coming through the curtain with Paige. Kevin stood behind his wife, with his daughter in his arms, observing the awkward moment about to unfold. There was his wife and his lover about to meet face to face, again._

 _"Hey, I remember you," Taylor said, a smile on her face as she knelled in front of Brianna. "How are you?"_

 _"She's a little upset you didn't win actually," Morgan said, patting Brianna's head._

 _"I'm a little upset too... But I still had fun out there. And I'm happy to see you Brianna," Taylor said, hugging the little girl._

 _Taylor's eyes met Kevin's. It was the first time they'd seen each other in six days- the longest they'd been apart in awhile. With his wife just inches away, it wasn't the ideal situation._

 _"Hey, great match out there," Sami said as he approached with Alex. "I thought you had it!"_

 _"I almost, almost did... But thanks anyways," Taylor smiled, looking down at Brianna._

 _"Can Taylor come out to dinner with us and Uncle Sam tonight?" The little girl was quick to ask. Even Alex seemed to like his sister's thinking. Kevin wallowed inside... He couldn't even deal with literally being in the middle of these two women at the same dinner table._

 _"Uh-" Kevin mumbled but it didn't matter once Alex encouraged Brianna._

 _"Yeah!" He agreed, "Uncle Sam will finally have a date!"_

 _Sami chuckled at the kids lack of modesty- the two having just discussed why Sami wasn't married with children like his dad._

 _Kevin could have face palmed himself right then and there. There was no way Taylor would be able to say no to his kids._

 _And of course Morgan didn't see a problem with her daughter's generosity. "Well, I don't see any problem with that. But only if she wants to."_

 _Taylor joining in on dinner with Kevin, Morgan, all of the kids... And Sami? Interesting._

 _An interesting end to SummerSlam week._

xxx

"How many weeks are you?" Kevin asked, looking through the newest ultrasound pictures in his hands. He sat at the kitchen table with her opposite of him, writing down the time and date of her next appointment and ultrasound for Kevin.

"Ten," she answered, twirling her pen in her hand.

"You feeling okay?"

"So far so good. Can't complain since I haven't really been sick, not even once... Here," she answered, handing him the piece of paper. He studied it for a second, mentally mapping out his next two weeks.

"So the appointment after the next is when we find out what it is?"

"Yeah... Will you be able to come to it?"

He nodded. Of course he would. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Taylor nodded, eyes glued to the pen in her hand. The two sat in a bout of uncomfortable silence. She didn't even know where to start with the conversation. It wasn't easy talking to the man in front of her her these days, let alone discuss a future that wasn't like most.

Kevin felt the same but ultimately he wanted to know where the sudden change of heart came from- why she wanted to keep the baby.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

Taylor shifted in her chair, taking in a much needed deep breath. She felt ashamed to even think that just a couple of days ago her decision was made, no point of return. "There was no way I could ever go through with it... Or live with myself if I actually did."

"Is this what you really want?" Kevin dare ask.

But there was no doubt about it. "Yes... It is. It might not be the ideal household but it's still our baby. It was stupid of me to think otherwise."

The two looked at one another before Taylor stood from the table, motioning for Kevin to follow. She feared staring at him longer than expected would jolt those feelings to life- the ones she fought so hard to suppress for weeks.

"I wanna show you the room," she said quietly, leading him to the spare room just beside her own. Opening the door, he was quite surprised to see a couple paint samples on the ground.

"You've started," Kevin commented, pointing to the grey and turquoise that caught his eye.

"Yeah... I didn't think I'd have this much fun picking out paint colors."

Kevin chuckled, looking around the room. He wanted this experience with Taylor. He'd been through it three times before and so involved as humanly possible- as much as Morgan allowed. When he told Taylor he would be there for her every step of the way, he meant it.

"Your going to need some help," he pointed out.

"Not for awhile," she said quietly like she was trying avoid the idea.

"But you already picked what color you want the room to be if it's a boy or girl?" He asked sarcastically.

 _Here we go..._

Taylor folded her arms across her chest. "When you said you'd be there for me and the baby, I really didn't expect help setting up something as simple as a room. All I expected was you keeping up with the appointments and popping in the kid's life here and there. I can do the room myself, Kevin."

"Stop being so stubborn, Taylor."

"Stop trying to start an argument we both do not need right now," she was quick to snap.

Kevin shook his head. What didn't she understand about how involved he wanted to be with everything? "What don't you understand, Taylor? I wanna be apart of everything."

"It's not that easy..."

"I know it's not... But we're not going to get anywhere if we don't try and work together through this."

"Is that what this is really about?" She asked, expecting something more. "Are you here just for the baby and nothing else? I'd like to know once and for all."

"I'm here because I love you... But it doesn't matter, right?" Kevin was frustrated as ever. They were doomed. How could they raise a baby, forget they were madly in love with each other and go about their separate ways- Kevin with his wife and Taylor living alone with his child? It didn't make any sense and it drove Kevin mad.

"You're never gonna accept that I love you, are you? Because I happen to be married and have a family? Is that it Taylor?" Kevin was heated. He couldn't control himself even if he tried. "I chose to cheat on my wife with you but I didn't expect it to go as far as it did. And you know what? It did and I fell in love with you. So stop beating yourself up over it and admit that you love me too Taylor, because I should be the one taking the blame for everything. Not you."

She didn't know what to say. In her own head she agreed with everything Kevin said. He chose to do what he did- She was just along for the ride and just so happened to fall in love as well. None of it was planned- from their affair picking up where it left off, how Morgan found out or even the pregnancy. Taylor began questioning her motives as to why she chose to ignore her true feelings since the news broke and finally admit that she was just as in love with Kevin as he was with her. If it was so easy to tell Kevin she loved him during their dark past then why was it so hard now, out in the open?

"I do love you, Kevin," she finally admitted, triumphantly. But there was more to it and the ball rolled into Kevin's court. If this was all his choosing, then he'd have to make the toughest decision of his life.

"But the only way this is ever going to work between us is if we're really together... If you leave Morgan."


	5. I Need You

I don't own anything but my character Taylor :)

/

It was late- Taylor seated in her car outside the airport's arrivals pick up just outside the set of doors. She tapped her fingers along the steering wheel, feeling utterly sick to her stomach and the wait getting to her. Paige was supposed to have landed twenty minutes ago but that was ages ago and with every person stepping through those doors, Paige wasn't one of them.

Besides the wait and sickness, Taylor was grateful Paige had a couple days off and offered to spend them with her. She was the only true friend she had out of the whole mess so if she had to wait longer than anticipated, than so be it.

A couple more minutes went by that soon turned into ten, then twenty. Taylor could have fallen asleep behind the wheel, which she tried, until she heard the familiar brit cursing about every word from the book. "Goddamn, fucking bloody airport!" Paige mumbled rather loudly as she searched for Taylor's car that was literally in front of her face.

Taylor smiled, pounding on the horn to summon Paige's attention. She even jumped a little before she realized the blonde woman behind the wheel. "Well hell-fucking-o to you too, Tator!"

"Get in, loser," Taylor greeted, popping the trunk for Paige to throw her luggage into.

"Oh my God... Thankfully I'm here for a few cause I don't wanna step foot inside that airport ever again. I'm dreading it," Paige grumbled as she slumped into the front seat.

"I'm not even going to ask," Taylor said, finally driving away from the airport. "But your lucky I didn't puke my guts out back there cause I would have kicked your ass."

Paige laughed. "Aww Taylor, I missed you so much. I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too... I missed you too."

Paige stuck her bottom lip out, reminiscing about the good old days. She hadn't seen Taylor in two months- a big difference from seeing each other at work practically every day.

"How's baby?" Paige asked, sliding her hand to Taylor's little bump, "How old is it? Or how far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks," Taylor sighed.

"Have you seen Kevin much?

"Yeah... It hasn't been any good though."

"Well, what do you mean?"

 _Where to start..._

"It's just complicated... And highly frowned upon."

"So you fell in love with a married man? It's not like you tracked him down and begged for him to sleep with you and get you pregnant... It just, happened."

"But we're stuck in this shitty limbo... I mean, every time we see each other we fight because I don't want what we did justified and he can't leave his wife... In the end, we both want the same thing but like I said, it's too damn complicated."

"You want him to leave his wife?"

"I don't want him to... At least that's what the angel on my shoulder keeps saying. I don't know though, I'm just in love and hormonal... And I want a lot of things that are entirely impossible at the moment."

"But he's going to be around for the baby, right?"

"Yeah. And I believe that he will... He's already been to an appointment with me."

"Good... Really, that's the biggest priority right now- that cute little thing growing inside of you!"

"Yeah," Taylor exhaled sharply, swerving the car a little as a sharp pain surged and ripped through her stomach. "Ow... What the hell?"

"What?" Paige asked, oblivious to look on Taylor's face as she was preoccupied with her Instagram.

"Paige... Something's wrong..." Taylor hissed as she felt queasy, more pain radiating her sides this time. "What the fuck do I do?"

"Okay, pull over... NOW!" she urged, just about ready to hop into the driver's seat and stop the car herself. The darkness and fact Paige had no control over the car was alarming. But Taylor was able to pull over to the side of the highway- head back in her seat as she clutched her stomach. Paige who knew little about pregnancy checked for the immediate sign of miscarriage- blood.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shhhhh! Okay, okay... We're good. No blood!"

"What do you mean we're all good! I feel like I'm dying! Blood or not," Taylor muttered. Something wasn't right... The sickness was one thing but never had she felt pain in her entire thirteen weeks pregnant. Pain wasn't a good sign, at least, not yet.

"Where does it hurt? Show me."

Taylor grabbed her hand, directing Paige where the pain was coming from. Resting just above her belly button, Paige began to panic. "Shit... That's where your appendix is."

"Don't freak me out even more!" Taylor shouted, worry setting in. She wasn't far enough along to take the baby out if it were something as serious as an appendicitis.

"I'm not trying to freak you out, Tay," Paige reasoned, all soft like. She needed Taylor to stay calm... Calm was good. Calm would get them to the hospital quicker.

"Get into my seat and I'll drive... We should get you to the hospital to make sure baby and you are okay."

Taylor nodded, quickly switching seats with Paige. She closed her eyes as every surge of pain jolted her body, becoming quite unbearable for someone who had a pretty good threshold. It began to worry Paige even more but she vowed to stay calm and drive properly. "Do you want me to call Kevin and tell him what's going on?" Paige asked. She figured he needed to know they were going to the hospital since it was his kid and all.

Taylor hesitated but just as the pain felt throbbing, she nodded. There was no way she could deal with this alone- depending on the good or bad outcome. "Yeah... Call him."

xxx

 _The flight from Brooklyn to California was anything but relaxing. Usually Taylor could sit back and not worry or think about a thing- the only form of down time available. But after SummerSlam and the eventful and enlightening dinner that followed, Taylor had a lot of think about and her mind would not stop._

 _She stumbled upon the dinner that followed SummerSlam- the one she couldn't say no to since Kevin's kids were so damn cute. And it shouldn't have been that bad seeing as Sami tagged along as well. But it was... It was eye opening, actually._

 _"So when you get married, will my dad be in your wedding just like how you were in his?" The inquisitive Alex asked. Somehow the topic of Kevin and Morgan's wedding was on hand, something Taylor was totally uncomfortable hearing._

 _She sat between both Sami and Alex, across from Morgan and Kevin, Brianna and Rayna beside Morgan. It was awkward enough having Kevin steel glances here and there- even catching him staring. Now she had to endure wedding jargon and how happily ever after sounding Kevin and Morgan were even when they weren't._

 _"Of course," Sami answered, "Any excuse to see him in a suit!"_

 _"Maybe it'll be with Taylor since you two are on a date," Brianna mentioned. The kids liked the idea of their uncle sitting beside a women, recalling how long it was since his last girlfriend. Brianna liked it best though since Taylor was her favorite._

 _"See what happens when you agree to dinner with these two kids? They try to set you up," Sami said, ruffling Alex' hair._

 _"I'm afraid to ask if this has happened before," Taylor laughed._

 _"Yeah, it has actually," Kevin spoke up, "Never with another wrestler though."_

 _"With one of their teachers, yes," Morgan added._

 _"Well," Taylor shrugged, looking right at Kevin, "There's a first for everything."_

 _"Got that right," Sami agreed, taking a swig of his beer._

 _"So are you dating anybody, Taylor?" Morgan asked, trying to steer the conversation into another direction instead. Avoiding all possible eye contact with Kevin proved harder than ever._

 _"Well, it's definitely not Sami," Taylor smiled, "Sorry kids."_

 _"Remember... There's a first for everything," Sami teased, "Don't count the underdog out. I could still stand a chance, you know?"_

 _"And then you and Uncle Sam can come to every family dinner," Brianna beamed._

 _Taylor giggled. "Looks like I'll be a part of the family of that happens."_

 _"You two would be cute together," Morgan commented, looking at Kevin, "Don't you think, babe?"_

 _"Oh, definitely..."_

 _There was that slow but kind of quick glance Kevin shot Taylor. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous about the idea of his best friend and mistress together. Here was a women he considered somewhat of a girlfriend since they spent almost all of their time, in reason, together. He told her he loved her and he felt that way towards her since the beginning. She was more than just a dinner date for Sami and Kevin damn well felt like he had the right to be jealous._

 _"You hear that, Sami?" Taylor giggled, wine glass cradled in her hand, "I think everyone likes the idea of you and I."_

 _"It wouldn't necessarily be a bad idea, actually," Sami pointed out, playing off the idea of the evening. It was all fun and games since Alex brought it up earlier but Sami began to consider the idea- maybe it was time to put himself out there again and date._

 _"What do you think? Wanna go out on an official, rugrat-free date?" A ballsy Sami asked Taylor straight up. Caught off guard, she nodded her head as if she had no control over her bodily functions. She didn't mean to accept his offer for a date but it was the way it happened, and she still couldn't shake the look on Kevin's face once she stole a glance from the corner of her eye._

 _She sat back in her airplane seat, snapping back to reality. Dating somebody who wanted to fully be with her was something she needed to pursue. It was the normal thing to do- the right thing to do. How much longer could she go about living a secretive life with a married man, hoping for normalcy when really there was no possible way it could work? It was a crossroad of a moment she was experiencing just like so many months ago when she first questioned their "relationship."_

 _She had the whole plane ride to weigh her options- date and play the filed once again or stay stuck in a rut, hoping one day Kevin could be fully devoted to just the two of them- working up the courage to leave a woman he'd fallen out of love with and break up his family._

xxx

"Come on Kevin," Paige whispered into her phone, pacing back and forth as she waited for him to answer. But it was no use- he hadn't answered on their way to the hospital or now.

Frustrated, Paige called him a third time. A couple of rings and close to hanging up, he finally answered the call to her surprise. "Finally! Goddamn it, Kevin!"

"What?" He groaned, clearly pissed off Paige had woken him up. "What the fuck is going on that you of all people need to call me so late at night?"

"What the fuck is going on is Taylor is in the hospital, you jack ass," Paige snarled, having absolutely no patience for grumpy Kevin.

"What?"

"You heard me."

There was some shuffling on his end, sounding like Kevin jumped out of his bed. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. She was fine the last time he saw her which was just a few days ago. How could something go wrong and land her in the hospital?

"Hello?" Paige's frustrated voice asked.

"Yeah... I'm still here. What happened?"

"I don't know," Paige recalled, "She picked me up from the airport a few hours ago and while we were driving to her place she started complaining about stomach pain."

"Oh fuck, did you guys get into an accident?" Kevin asked, panic setting in on a whole other level.

"No! No accident... I got her to pull over just in time," Paige reassured.

"Is the baby okay?" He breathed.

"Yes... I heard the heart beat and everything. They have Taylor hooked up to a machine, keeping an eye on the baby but there still waiting for test results."

"Results for what?"

"They don't know why she's feeling the way she does... It could be an appendicitis, Kevin," Paige whispered.

He fell silent. That wasn't even a possibility he could process. Anything that had to do with her body being sick wasn't any good for the baby. "Shit..."

"She's sleeping right now... But she was asking for you earlier."

It was true but Paige dumbed it down a little- excluding the part about Taylor bawling her eyes out, regretting even calling Kevin in the first place. She felt awful- like the state of her body and baby her fault, entirely. Paige did all she could to calm her down, coax her into getting some sleep so she could finally call Kevin a third time and convince him to come to the hospital and talk some sense into Taylor.

"That's why I'm calling... Partly to let you know what's going on, obviously. But she needs to see you. Maybe you can convince her none of this is her fault."

"Okay... Yeah," he agreed, "I'll call you when I get there."

"I'll wait outside then," Paige said before hanging up.

Kevin was left sitting on the edge of his bed, his wife on her side. Morgan heard the entire conversation. She didn't know how to feel, her mind going in every which direction. He could have encouraged Kevin to get his ass to the hospital since it was his flesh and blood in question. But then the dark and sick side of her hoped something went wrong and the strings would finally be cut- nothing holding Kevin to his mistress any longer. But Morgan was anything but heartless.

"Go," she whispered, "She needs you. Go..."

Kevin heard her loud and clear though. There wasn't any doubt it was the obvious and right thing to do.

Taylor needed him and like he promised before, he'd always be there no matter what.


	6. Know Your Limits

I don't own anything but Taylor :) Enjoy!

/

"You two are going through a lot."

"Well, that's the understatement of the year. Good job, Paige."

"Wow... It's astonishing how anybody in their right mind can put up with you."

"Yeah, well, the one person that can is right behind you in that bed..."

"So... What're you going to do about it?"

"I don't know..."

"She's in love with you... Do you know that?"

"Yeah I know... But I can't just up and leave everything behind."

"If it makes you happy, then yes you can... There's a reason you guys did what you did."

"Why am I even talking to you about all this shit? You taking up a career in psychology if this whole wrestling thing doesn't work out?"

"Ha-ha... I'm just speaking the truth, Kevin... Take it from someone who knows first hand."

The little conversation Kevin had with Paige just awhile ago tip toed in his mind, once it got too quiet in Taylor's hospital room.

She was still asleep- something Kevin wished he could indulge in. But without any answers to the tests conducted, there was no way he could sleep easy in the meantime.

So he sat in the chair beside her bed, eyes heavy but wide open, waiting. Every now and then Paige popped her head in, checking to see if Taylor was awake. But Kevin would wave his hand, motioning for her to leave incase she'd wake- Paige shinning him her middle finger in response.

It was almost three in the morning, the silence and anticipation wearing Kevin out. He leaned his head against his hand, closed his eyes for a moments time till he heard his name being called.

"Kevin?" A tired voice whispered.

He popped his eyes open, looking around till he saw Taylor staring back at him- looking so exhausted herself.

"Hey," Kevin said, sitting back up, "You okay?"

"I'm tired," she yawned, "And still kind of sore... I don't know what's going on with me or the baby."

"Everything is going to be okay," he reassured, pulling the chair closer to her bed to grab her hand as she looked as if she were going to cry.

"I'm sorry you have to be here under these circumstances... Not knowing if it's okay," she mumbled, losing it in front of him.

"I wanna be here regardless. Besides, I couldn't leave you alone with Paige."

But that made her smile a little. "I'm happy you're here. I know it's hard for you even though you say it's not. But either way, I think I'm expecting way too much from you."

He was about to open his mouth to speak but Taylor shook her head, pulling his hand. "Just hear me out, please... I can't expect you to leave your wife and come live happily ever after with me and the baby. I really don't want that for you and your family but at the same time I want all of that with you and me. It really doesn't make any sense, does it?"

He shook his head but he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"And if we can't come to any agreement about whatever this so called relationship is between us then so be it... That shouldn't be a priority anymore when I have this baby inside of me... 'Cause now I'm in the hospital and in the midst of us fighting."

She spoke the truth as if ending up in the hospital enlightened her but it did. With her priorities in check there was no room for her and Kevin's meaningless spats and attempts at rectifying a relationship that would never work out. It was pointless, at the moment. Her health and the baby's well being is where hers and Kevin's mindset should have been from day one.

"This isn't just about you and I anymore... We have a baby who's going to need both its mom and dad present for whatever... Not fighting over this and that- over shit we obviously can't change."

"Yeah... I get it. I get it. Priorities have changed."

Agreeing with her statement had a great outcome- no more fighting. It was better that way since there'd be more room for discussion, baby wise. Kevin could happily be around Taylor.

With the dark cloud of anger no longer hanging above their heads, moving forward for the baby's sake seemed like the only plausible thing to do.

If they could stick to it.

"Promise me something?"

"What?" He mumbled back.

"Everything is about the baby now... No more _you and me_..."

He nodded slowly and now they were in agreance, whether Kevin liked it or not.

"Okay... I promise, Taylor."

xxx

 _"So... You and Sami?"_

 _Taylor turned around once she heard Kevin's voice from behind. He didn't look too impressed, far from thrilled actually, as he stood face to face with the blonde backstage._

 _She took Sami up on his offer- a date that took place just before RAW the following day after SummerSlam. Kevin hadn't seen her since that night and he was itching to see her, picking up where they last left off once his family flew back home. That was until Sami texted him just before heading out with Taylor. Kevin didn't even take the whole Sami asking her out on a date serious. He really didn't._

 _"You were there, remember?"_

 _"Yeah, but I didn't think you were actually gonna go through with it."_

 _"Well, I did."_

 _Taylor sensed Kevin's jealously by the way he called his fists down to the dark look in his eyes. She could understand- Sami being his best friend. She wasn't doing it out of spite or just because... She actually enjoyed her time with Sami, their date taking place at a coffee shop before roaming around the city. He reminded her simple things were supposed to be. No hiding, no passing up something as simple as a first date at a coffee shop._

 _"So what now? Are you gonna see him again?"_

 _He was curious but he felt entitled to know what the hell was going on between them. But with his tone and attitude, Taylor wasn't giving him much of an answer._

 _"I don't know... What does it mean to you?"_

 _"You know exactly what it means to me," Kevin mumbled just as a group of people walked by._

 _"Are we really doing this again?" She asked, referring to the time they fought outside the club in a bunch of trees, over her sleeping with Seth._

 _"I don't know... Does it look like we are?"_

 _"Oh my God..." She whispered, huffing as she dragged him away as discretely as possible. They found a teeny tiny corner away from everyone and the noise of the starting of the show._

 _"What is wrong with you?"_

 _"I'm jealous," Kevin straight up admitted, "Isn't it obvious or do you have too much Sami on the brain?"_

 _Taylor rolled her eyes. It'd been awhile since she dealt with a jealous Kevin and so far he was beginning to piss her off. Like she could turn Sami down in front of everyone that night... And now Kevin was making her feel bad about it even though it was the most innocent thing ever._

 _"Whatever, Kevin... So I went out with him while you were with your wife and your family. What was I supposed to do? Turn him down in front of everyone?"_

 _"Are you gonna see him again?" He ignored her question in place of his own. It was the only thing he wanted to know._

 _"And what if I do?" She threatened, ready to get underneath his skin. He was pissing her off- his insecurities anyways._

 _"What if I go out with Sami again and enjoy myself like I did? What if one thing leads to another and maybe I let him kiss me or touch me? What the hell does it matter to you anyways when you're the one who's married?"_

 _That set Kevin off, refraining himself from losing it. "Because I don't want anybody else touching you. It drives me fucking crazy... You know that."_

 _"Well I don't want you with your wife but there's nothing you can do about it, obviously... And that drives me crazy too."_

 _Kevin chuckled, rubbing his hands over his eyes, down his cheeks. He was amused by their conversation. Clearly their discussion was going no where fast... It would only erupt into an argument neither one wanted to deal with._

 _So Taylor found the opportunity to bail. "Okay... I'm going before either one of us causes a scene or says something we'll later regret."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _She really couldn't bring herself to saying what she was supposed to say. But she did anyways, and she was subtle about it._

 _"Maybe a certain someone can't do this anymore?"_

 _"And that someone is you?" He asked, looking her dead in the eyes. How could he blame her for feeling the way she did? Enduring meeting his family again as well as a dinner, having to witness this family man go about his life like it was perfect? Like she didn't exist to him?_

 _"I don't know, Kevin. I honestly don't know anymore. Maybe that's why I need my space... I'm sorry," she whispered, slowly drifting away while guilt and reality set in not only for herself, but Kevin too._

xxx

"You missed your flight?" Taylor shrieked, covering her mouth once she realized how damn loud she was. She forgot she was still in the hospital bed, stuck in a very bright and sick white room- no word on the test results or nothing.

"I switched it actually," Kevin clarified, "Just means I'll have to haul ass to the arena just as the show is starting... No big deal."

Taylor felt horrible. The absolute last thing she wanted was for Kevin to be late and wind up in shit because of his tardiness. But no matter what she'd say, he'd just give her the whole "You and the baby are more important _"_ line.

"Don't worry," he said, the concerned look on her face amusing, "I know what I'm doing."

"As long as you don't get suspended or fired..."

"I haven't yet so that tells you something," he chuckled, "Why you so concerned about me anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

There was a knock on the door, startling the two. A doctor walked into the room, clipboard in hand with the results... Finally.

"Hi Mrs. Blake, I'm Dr. Tanner."

He smiled brightly, shaking her hand then turning to Kevin. "You must be her husband?"

 _Far from it..._

Kevin didn't even bother correcting the doctor's mistake. "So what's going on with Taylor?" He asked.

"Well, everything is fine with the baby, let me assure you... But it looks like Taylor has a stomach infection which is cause for the pain she is experiencing."

"But the baby's okay?" Taylor asked, craving the reassurance... Maybe another ultrasound so she could hear that strong little heart beat again.

"Yes, positive," the doctor said, "You've got a strong little guy or gal in there."

"So what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"Well, antibiotics and lots of bed rest until the infection clears up. Since you are due for your eighteen week check up next week, your doctor can follow up with you then. But I expect you to keep this one in bed... And especially no sexual intercourse, what so ever..."

 _Not like Kevin had gotten any in months anyways, so that specific order was covered..._

 _"Nada, I mean zip... If you want a speedy recover, strict bed rest is the only way to go."_ The doctor pretty much ordered Kevin, finger flying around making it damn official. The infection was pretty serious business and the last thing the doctor wanted was a pregnant woman running a muck while recovering.

"Can I trust you with that?" He asked.

Kevin nodded. He didn't even bother running things over with Taylor. Plus it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with his once lover. "Yeah... I have a few days off so I'll be the one there every single minute of the day so this one won't get outta bed. She'll get sick of me."

"Perfect." The doctor was convinced Kevin would do great at the job he was instructed to do.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Taylor mouthed to Kevin. She on the other hand didn't think it was such a good idea and she was completely against it... It went against the space she thought they agreed upon before the doctor delivered the news.

But she had no say at this point. Kevin nodded, mouthing, "Yup."

He did say he would be there for absolutely everything and whether she liked it or not, he wasn't passing up the opportunity to ensure his child and Taylor's health and well being.

So it was settled. Kevin was going to stay with Taylor for the couple of days he had off after the night's show- since going home seemed so impossible now.


	7. keep Your Word

I do not own anything but my character Taylor. Enjoy ;)

/

"You need anything?"

"No... And even if I did, I told you I could do things for myself."

"Actually, no... You're not getting out of that bed, remember?"

"You know I would if you weren't here."

"Exactly... And that's why I'm here in the first place."

Taylor sat in the bed- the only thing she was supposed to do- while Kevin kept a watchful eye. He wasn't taking the doctor's orders lightly and that alone pissed her off. Being robbed of her free will and didn't sit well with her, independence non-existent for however long the doctor felt necessary.

"This sucks... It really does."

Kevin seemed to find Taylor sulking humorous. It was cute. "What did you expect it to be? All fun and games?"

"No... But I didn't expect you to watch me like a hawk. I feel like I'm a criminal who can't be trusted."

"I'm just doing what the doctor said... Someone's gotta keep an eye on you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't need to be here, though," she whispered. It only made it that much harder maintaining her distance, going against what her heart wanted.

Kevin sat on the edge of her bed, eyes fixated on the TV instead of staring at her. He ignored what she said, like it would change the matter. "What if I wanna be? Besides what the doctor and you said?"

Silence filled the room as Taylor's eyes stared at the picture emanating from the TV too until Kevin spoke up, uncomfortable without conversation.

"You know something like this happened before... I told you all about it."

Taylor nodded, knowing all about it. That certain topic came up one night when Kevin reminisced about his daughter Brianna.

Her birthday had landed on a Monday, meaning there was no way in hell Kevin could ditch live TV. Sad and down right in the dumps, Kevin and Taylor barricaded inside his hotel room before the show while he looked through ever picture he had of his little girl, from birth to six years old. When Taylor pointed out a picture of Brianna with wires and a feeding tube shoved in her delicate nose, Kevin couldn't even keep himself together.

Tears were shed to Taylor's surprise as he explained the traumatic last few months of Morgan's pregnancy- the complications they endured, the month long bed rest, even the uncertainty between a natural birth and C-Section.

Remembering Kevin spending Brianna's birthday half way across the world made sense as to why Kevin made it clear he was going no where... Never did he want to experience anything of the sort involving one of his children and a women he loved with all his heart.

"You still remember what you did before we left for the show that night?" Kevin asked, his voice cracking.

Taylor nodded again, letting her eyes fall to her hands. "I ordered a single cupcake and candle from room service so you could celebrate her birthday," she whispered, a smile on her face as she remembered the look on his face when he opened the door to accept the order.

"That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," he said.

"Well, you're welcome..."

"You know that's why I'm here... Because of what happened before."

"Nothing is going to happen to me..."

Kevin shook his head. "I'm not taking any risks... No."

But Taylor was persistent. "How do you know, Kevin?"

"You were just in the hospital yesterday... Did you forget already?" He asked, making a face like she was the crazy one... And he was a hundred percent about it. He'd seen this all before with his wife and there was a great chance history would repeat itself.

"Do you get why this is such a big deal?"

Of course she did, but Taylor didn't want to admit it and give Kevin any validation. She was against him taking care of her, even though she was an ill mess. But that's the type of person Kevin was- a provider.

"We're not supposed to be doing this," Taylor pointed out, "What's going on now doesn't change the fact that we can't be together."

"I can't do it," Kevin admitted, "Sick or not... I can't stay away and I don't care if we made a promise back at the hospital."

"So is this how it's going to be every time we're in a room together?"

And of course Kevin didn't have an answer... He never did.

"Don't answer all at once..." Taylor whispered.

A frustrated and very tired Kevin sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of asking the same question over and over? About me and my wife?"

"No... Because I'm optimistic every time," Taylor stated.

Kevin couldn't help himself from laughing, inside questioning the girl sitting in front of him. "Oh really? That's some goddamn news to me."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try it some time."

"I have... Didn't work out. Now here I am sitting in front of this girl who I can't have 'cause it's just too damn complicated... Sound about right? Or do you wanna hear the part where I fucked up a long, long time ago and didn't take a chance on her when my marriage was beginning to fail? Does that sound a little better?"

Taylor threw her arms into the air in frustration. It was clear they were going no where with anything. They made a deal a day ago in that hospital room- everything was about the baby now. No more arguing, no more pondering about the past they never seized. But clearly the mutual agreement had been shot to the ground, beyond repair and pointless now.

"Just go," Taylor shouted, "I'm done... I'm seriously done with all of this. It's not making anything better! If you cared about the well being of this baby and me, you'd leave 'cause anything you say at this point will make everything worse!"

Kevin shot up in a flash, frustrated too. He'd had enough of the mind fuck. He was done with everything too. "Fine... You know what? Fuck it. Keep acting like this, Taylor, and you won't have no one left."

His words stung more than she anticipated and it wasn't till he actually left the apartment that it sunk in... Taylor had finally driven him away, and it hurt a hell of a lot more than she prepared herself for.

xxx

 _"I had fun," Taylor smiled, leaning against the elevator door as her and Sami awaited. Date number two had officially commenced from the lobby of the hotel- a fancy restaurant instead of out on the town where fans quite possibly were at._

 _"Yeah, I did too," Sami answered. He was taking a liking to Taylor, seeing her in a different light other than 'just friends.'_

 _He was about to take a huge risk, hoping Taylor wouldn't punch him in the face instead. As she leaned against the elevator, Sami slowly leaned into her and there was no turning back._

 _He kissed her quite unexpectedly and to Sami's surprise no punch of slap across his face... She happily kissed him back, even if it was short lived as the elevator doors opened behind her._

 _She never expected Kevin to be on the other side of those doors, baring witness to the kiss she had just shared with his best friend._

 _"Hey man," Sami greeted with a huge smile. Kevin nodded in acknowledgement, moving to the side of the elevator as the two stepped inside. He was seething, watching the two stand side by side, hoping to God the elevator ride would be short lived. With each passing floor, the tension only thickened between Taylor and Kevin. He clenched his fists, jealousy surging through his veins. It should have been him instead of Sami..._

 _For added measure, he watched as his best friend planted a kiss on Taylor's cheek so innocently. It took everything in Kevin not to huff and puff and roll his eyes, just in time to look somewhat friendly as Sami waved his way. "See ya, man," he said, stepping out from the elevator._

 _The doors closed before Kevin could say his goodbyes... Not like he wanted to anyways. But now he had Taylor alone for the rest of the elevator ride to their floor, and he wasn't going to pass up acting like an asshole._

 _"Have fun?" He seethed._

 _Taylor folded her arms across her chest, forcing herself to keep her mouth shut. Giving into Kevin was a lot harder than expected._

 _"I don't know about you but it looks like he did... Damn bastard wouldn't stop grinning after he kissed you."_

 _ **Don't give in... Keep your mouth shut...**_

 _"Wonder what he'd look like if he fucked you."_

 _ **That's it...**_

 _"Fuck you, Kevin," she spat, all the anger inside of her filling her head. She wanted to spew insults but she was still no match for Kevin and his charm._

 _"Fuck me? Damn... Now that's something you should be doing."_

 _"What don't you get about me wanting my own space?"_

 _Kevin chuckled. "Not doing such a good job, huh? Seeing as you and me are stuck in this elevator together, going up to the same floor..."_

 _"That sure as hell wasn't my choice," Taylor whispered, internally cursing the coincidental hotel booking- rooms side by side._

 _"You sure about that? I don't believe it... I think you miss me sneaking into your room."_

 _"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? But what you really want is for me to gravel at your feet to be with you."_

 _"Is there something wrong with that?" Kevin challenged._

 _"Are you forgetting something?" Taylor asked, her voice at an all time high, "You told me you won't leave your wife. So here I am, going out, trying to enjoy my life and possibly have a legit relationship with someone I actually like. That's why I want my space so I can finally forget everything about you."_

 _"So what? You wanna forget about everything we had, Taylor? You wanna forget about me?"_

 _"I do... Because I can't handle you anymore," Taylor said, tears threatening to fall, which they did. How dare she cry in front of him, her weakness shinning through. She still loved him so much._

 _"I can't handle you not wanting me but telling me you love me. But you know what hurts the most? Trying to stay away when we work for the same damn company! When I'm literally in the same arena with you five days outta the week... And now I'm stuck in this elevator with you, going up to our rooms that are right beside one another and we have to pretend like we're nothing but co-workers."_

 _"Taylor..." He tried reasoning with her but she wasn't having any of it- instead going on with her rant._

 _"Don't you fucking get it? I just want you and the simplest of relationships but I can't have that! And when I try and move on, there you are, pulling me right back in. It's obvious you don't know what you want even though I know what I want."_

 _"I told you, Taylor... It's not that easy to-"_

 _"Leave your wife?" Taylor asked, finishing his own thought, "Spare me because I already know your excuses by heart... They never change and that's how I know you'll never change either."_

 _Thankfully the doors opened but stepping out of that elevator had Kevin following her, obviously... This time she cursed aloud._

 _"You walk away from me and that's it," Kevin threatened like it meant anything. It was an empty promise of sorts but all he wanted was to hurt her as much as he felt she hurt him. Anything to strike a cord would do._

 _It definitely made her stop dead in her tracks but not enough to face him. Instead she spoke the very last words she was sure she'd ever say to the man who would forever have her heart but never herself. The man she loved so much but could never have completely..._

 _"Then it's done, Kevin... We're done."_

xxx

It was late at night and dark enough outside to see the moon, the stars scattered and some aligned in the night's sky. It was a beautiful sight but Taylor wouldn't have known since she hadn't left her bed since Kevin walked out hours ago.

Taylor was a wreck- in complete shambles as she cried herself in and out of slumber, regret in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't have said what she did, fearing an unrepairable tear in whatever bond keeping them together. All she wanted was for him to some back, or even a simple phone call- just to hear his voice and maybe reason with him. Anything... She wanted anything, even the littlest contact.

But maybe tonight was her night... Because she was lucky enough to hear a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," her little beat down sounding voice pipped up.

In walked Kevin, his car keys in his hand, having just returned from a drive around the city to clear his head. He was just as sick and tired of the back and forth nature, his head spinning. One minute he wanted what Taylor wanted, even though she'd deny it right to her grave. But then the thought of his family would pop into his head, reminding him of his home life even though his marriage was broken beyond repair. That's when he drove around, in circles it seemed, just driving and going about until he finally came to his decision...

It was one he didn't know he could swear by in the long run, but in that very moment once he stepped into her bedroom, the beautiful women staring back at him, it all made sense.

So he went with it.

"You're back..." She whispered, sitting up in the bed.

No words were spoken. Kevin practically leaped to where she sat, his hands on either side of her face as he gently pulled her face close to his, kissing her deeply- something he hadn't done in ages.

Her lips felt and tasted just like he remembered. To his surprise, she didn't pull away or tell him to stop. She let him kiss her and she kissed him back, melting at his touch.

Tears squeezed through her shut eyes, falling down her cheeks and dribbling onto Kevin's. "Why are you crying?" He mumbled, forehead resting against hers as he flicked away her tears with his thumbs.

"I didn't realize how much I missed kissing you..."

"Me too," he admitted.

"I've been waiting so long for this..."

"You know you could have kissed me too, Tay..."

"I like when you do it first," she chuckled. He did too, but the mood fell quiet again- serious nature taking over.

"Like this?" Kevin whispered before his lips found Taylor's again. He could kiss her a million times and it would always feel the same as the first time his lips ever landed on hers.

"Exactly like that."

A smile formed but soon vanished as Kevin sighed. "I'm sorry we've been fighting..."

"I'm sorry too... We really don't need any more shit on our plate."

"I know... I'm over it."

"Me too. I just... I just need to know one thing... Are you ever going to leave Morgan?" She asked, holding her breath.

The terrifying question was finally out in the open yet again and Taylor dreaded Kevin's answer, like always. But before his body language revealed his true feeling, she decided to stop him with her finger on his lips. "Actually... Don't answer that."

"Why?"

"Cause it's better if I don't know..."

Taylor feared stepping backwards, as if the two would slip back into the useless fighting as they did earlier. It was pointless and draining- the fighting, the feeling like utter shit while having her heart ripped from her chest every time.

If Kevin was physically by her side, reminding her that her health and the baby's well being top priority, then that's all she could ask for, for real this time. If they could lay in a bed together, kiss every now and then and utter _'I love you'_ , then it was a bonus.

Taylor was going to take whatever she could get because in the end anything was better than losing Kevin.

"We'll figure it out... Having you some way is better than not having you at all," she whispered, pulling him down into the bed, resuming what Kevin started when he stepped foot into her room.


	8. La La Land

Another one :) I don't own a thing but Taylor! Enjoy :)

/

Several days before, Taylor and Kevin's relationship merely crumbled, only hanging by a thread. Now with the chance to start fresh, it was easy to forget about all the trouble and focus on one another as if they were in the relationship the too strived for.

"What time is it?" Taylor's tired voice finally asked, squinting in an attempt at reading the clock radio. The sun was peaking through the blinds, awakening her first and making it impossible to fall back asleep.

Kevin was beside her, groaning himself as he reached for the box a few times till it was in his grip. He pulled the radio closer to his face, blinking a few times before he could actually read the time. That's when he groaned again.

"It's only eight," he mumbled, setting the radio down, "Go back to bed, baby."

He turned over, his arms snaking around Taylor's middle and pulling her into his chest so she couldn't move. "My appointment is at nine, remember?" She whispered, craving slumber just as he did. But she was too excited to sleep another wink anyways.

But Kevin could definitely use another half hour. "You're wasting valuable sleep time. It's only eight. Go back to bed," he urged.

For the last week Kevin had been juggling travelling, time spent with his kids and taking care of Taylor. Sleep didn't really exist in Kevin's world until the night before- actually getting a more than decent night's sleep.

"I had the best sleep I've had in weeks. There's no way you're ruining it by getting outta this bed," he added.

"And what if I do?" She challenged, a few tricks up her sleeve. Having Kevin by her side, back in her bed felt like they're care free relationship brought back to life- the flirting and sexual innuendos back on.

Kevin chuckled, prying his eyes open. "You challenging me?"

"Maybe... I mean, aren't you just as excited as I am? Finding out whether we're having a boy or a girl... And quite possibly finding out if we can have sex again..."

Kevin turned on his side, groaning into his pillow as Taylor continued her attempt. "Don't you miss it? You and me?" She asked, a purr to her voice as she poked at his side, "I mean, I miss **you**... I miss all of **you**."

"Is that supposed to get me up and out of this bed?"

"Mhmmm," she moaned, hands slipping underneath the covers, teasing him senseless.

"You're cruel, you know that?" he chuckled, throwing his head back, "You gonna be like that and leave me with blue balls all morning?"

She added to his claims by gently stroking him, "Maybe... But if you get your ass up, I can definitely help you out with that."

Kevin sighed. That was enough to do it. "Fine... I'm up, I'm up. Happy?"

"I am actually," she smiled, slipping out of the bed.

She was ecstatic. Today was the actually day they were to find out whether they'd be having a boy or a girl as well as a check up regarding what was up with the nasty stomach infection. It was exciting, in more ways than one.

"By the way, I got you a little something. I'm actually kinda surprised you haven't found it yet," Kevin said, pointing to her closet doors.

"Not like I'm up for wearing anything behind those doors anyways," she commented, feeling the worst about her ever changing and growing body.

"Just look... It has something to do with today."

So Taylor stopped what she was doing and stood in front of her closet, suspiciously opening the doors. "It's behind all those damn shoes," he added.

She pulled apart her straight like of heels and boots to see four cans of paint, each paired with a paintbrush. They had to have been for the baby's room since the colors were exactly what she wanted depending on the sex of the baby.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Figured we'd start painting the baby's room since today's the day," Kevin yawned, sitting up in the bed. But he fell back into the bed as Taylor leaped into his arms, gracious of the simplest yet heartfelt gesture.

"So you like it?" He chuckled.

"I do," she whispered, planting a kiss on his lips, "You know, for a bad guy on TV, you actually do have a heart."

"Don't let anybody else know that."

She giggled, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you... For everything. Especially for taking care of me... I know it hasn't been easy."

"I know, but I'm still here. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It does."

"Good... Cause I'm still not going anywhere."

xxx

 _ **Temptation at its fucking finest...**_

 _"This is unacceptable! This is unacceptable! The cake was perfect and now you ruined it! You ruiner!" Xavier shouted, reeling off Seth chucking the delicious looking cake right in his face. Taylor was sitting in for a weekly UpUpDownDown taping when Seth, Kevin and Tyler came in, before all hell broke loose._

 _She got a good chunk of icing and cake fragments all over herself, as did Kofi, Seth, and even Kevin who couldn't take his eyes off her._

 _He couldn't deny that she looked damn good covered in sugar- splattered all over her little black dress, a bit of it dripping down into her cleavage._

 _Xavier continued his fit and the others too busy to even notice Taylor exchanging questionable glances with Kevin._

 _Taylor was in a daze, tempted by the man standing before her with the hungriest eyes. That's when she snapped out of it, thoughts of Sami filling her head. He was very present in her life for the past couple weeks. They were seeing each other and although it was very, very new, the relationship itself felt promising. Now it all hung in the balance as Kevin licked his lips, staring deep into Taylor's eyes._

 _She panicked and left Xavier to wallow as Summer and JoJo ate the remnants off the floor, in search of a bathroom or somewhere with a closing door and lock. She needed to lock herself away or else she couldn't promise her actions otherwise._

 _"I'm going back to catering," Kevin announced, leaving the room just as Taylor did. He followed her down the hall of the arena, checking out his surroundings before he slipped into the same empty locker room she did, shutting and locking the door behind them._

 _"What're you doing?" She whispered, unable to boot him out the door like she should have done. He narrowed in, just an arms length away from the blonde. The way her chest rose and fell so rapidly, so quickly, was enough to indicate she was just as enthralled as Kevin about their closed quarters situation._

 _He finally spoke, his voice sounding hoarse. "Something I wanted to do for weeks now."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Let me show you."_

 _The feeling could only be described as ecstasy, as soon as his arms snaked around her middle. He was quick to plant his mouth along her neck, lapping up the sugary icing from her skin. "Tell me to stop, if you want me to stop," he enticed, his teeth grazing below her ear. His hands firmly gripped her hips, fingers desperate to feel something other than fabric. But again he gave her the option of halting his master plan which involved a pile of clothes in the middle of the room._

 _"Want me to stop?" He whispered._

 _But Taylor's state of mind had weakened, now like putty in his hand to manipulate. She gave in to him and there was no turning back._

 _"Does it look like I want you to stop?" She whispered back, placing his hand underneath her dress to cup her breast._

 _Kevin moaned his response, his fingers and lips not missing a beat._

 _"Seth has such great aim," he mumbled as his lips continued past the straps of her dress. Taylor backed up, allowing Kevin to prop her up onto the ledge of the counter by the sink. She wrapped her legs around him, the skirt of her dress bunched around her hips and arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue quickly darting past his own._

 _"Kevin, we can't do this here," Taylor tried to convince in a moan as Kevin's mouth found that sweet spot behind her ear. "Someone will hear us."_

 _"I don't care... You know how long I've gone without you? I'm not waiting any longer."_

 _"Kevin..."_

 _"Come on... I won't make a sound if you don't. But then again that's kinda hard for you, isn't it?" He whispered back, slipping his fingers underneath the hem of her dress. He had the material off her head, only a bra keeping him from burying his face deep into her breasts._

 _His hand brushed against her thigh, fingers pushing past her underwear. She sighed as he gently stroked in a circular motion all the while nibbling at her neck._

 _"Kevin," she breathed, rocking her hips against his hand- desperate for pleasure. With his other hand, he covered her mouth slightly, only for her to bite at his finger._

 _"You're supposed to be quiet," he teased, encircling faster and faster. "But I know you can't..."_

 _"Try me," she rasped, closing her eyes and resting her head against the mirror. It was pure bliss as he kissed down her chest, resting between her legs as he worked his tongue inside of her._

 _Taylor clawed at the mirror behind her, biting her lip in an attempt to silence her sounds. She fought every moan that dare spill from her lips, tugging at his hair while absolutely losing her mind. "Kevin. I'm gonna-"_

 _"Don't you fucking dare," he warned. Kevin was quick to unzip his pants, plunging himself deep inside of her. Taylor gasped, clutching a hold of his shoulders as he rocked back and fourth, maintaining a reasonably slow speed. He wanted the moment to last- this fuck exciting as their co-workers and employers were just a couple feet away like nothing was going on behind that door._

 _Their ragged breathing echoed, Kevin with his lips on hers in an attempt to silence her moans as he moved faster and faster, hands gripping her hips as he guided himself. "Told you you couldn't keep quiet," he taunted, his teeth gazing her chest._

 _Taylor refrained from speaking anything audible. She just clutched ahold of him as the two shared intimacy again._

 _"Fuck," Kevin hissed, clouded by what was ahead. She held him close as they both reached the brink of insanity, silencing their satisfied moans using each other's mouths._

 _"Oh my God..." Taylor whispered, her head hung back as Kevin gasped for air, reeling off a mind blowing orgasm._

 _"You missed me, didn't you?" Kevin asked, sucking in a deep breath._

 _"I should be the one asking you that... So did you miss me?"_

 _Kevin chuckled, lips pressed to her forehead. "I always miss you."_

xXx

"Are you excited?"

"Of course... Is this bet still on?"

"Yup... I'm going to win. It's a girl, I already know it."

"You know, usually your confidence is a turn on but this time I can't say that it is... Because I'm always right, and there's no way there's a girl in there. It's definitely a boy."

"No way... Mommy's intuition, just remember that," Taylor said, getting in the last jab as they walked into the doctor's office, taking their seats to await Taylor's name.

This time around wasn't like the last when Taylor contemplated giving up the baby or worse... Not having it at all. This time she had the man she was madly in love with by her side, holding her hand- like an exact replica of the other happy couples seated all around them.

She relished in the moment, soaking it up for all it was worth. She had her man and their baby, ready to find out if she was healthy and if she was carrying a boy or a girl.

"Taylor Blake?" The receptionist called out. Kevin and Taylor stood to their feet and were led to an empty exam room. It was quite the ordeal for Taylor to find out if the infection was over with and if she was healthy. But Kevin didn't have a doubt in his mind after the week of babysitting he'd endure to keep her ass in bed and medicated.

And he was right. "It looks like you've recovered nicely," the doctor said, this time squeezing the clear gel onto Taylor's baby bump. Kevin placed his hand in hers as they awaited the image of their baby to pop up on the screen, ready for its close up.

"Moment of truth," the doctor excitedly announced, settling on one specific spot. The anticipation killed the two expecting parents- Kevin wondering if his intuition failed him and Taylor just wanting to know what was growing inside her.

The doctor turned to the two, a smile on her face as she was about to make the reveal. "And we have our selves a... Boy."

"A boy?" Kevin asked, a huge grin on his face. He was right... He was always right but this time it felt fucking amazing. He was about to have another son and it evened it out perfectly- two boys, two girls.

"Wow..." He whispered.

Taylor squeezed his hand a little, a huge grin on his face as she looked him over. "You were right."

"Yeah, I was."

"I'll get these printed out and your next appointment figured out," the doctor said, walking towards the door to leave the happy couple to relish in the news.

"We're having a boy," Kevin repeated, helping Taylor wipe up the remnants of the goo on her stomach. But she didn't care about the mess it'd leave on her clothes. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around Kevin, and she did.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "I'm the happiest guy, Tay."

"I love you too... I can't believe this. A boy? Your little namesake."

"Camden... When you told me you were pregnant, yeah I freaked out just as much as you did but that's the first name that came into my head... Cause you know, it was going to be a boy and all."

Taylor smiled. Her heart grew about three sizes knowing how much it had meant to Kevin the moment she broke the news to him. The man standing in front of her was amazing in so many ways- the only ones that mattered. He was going to be an amazing father like he'd already been three times over and it was true because the newest, awaited addition to his life fit perfectly in his heart.

"I like it... Camden Owens... He already sounds like a hockey player, actually."

Kevin chuckled, keen on the idea as well. "Camden it is then... Destined for greatness just like his father."

Taylor shot him a look which made him chuckle, shaking his head. "And his mother... Relax."

The doctor came back into the room, handing Taylor more pictures- definite proof that there was a boy inside- before they left the office.

"Where to next?" Kevin asked, fingers intertwined with Taylor's as they stepped foot outside, walking towards her car.

Without much of an answer just yet, Taylor leaped into Kevin's arms, lips planted on his. He held onto her tightly, kissing her back with just as much force. "I want you back at my place, in my bed first... I've missed you way too damn much."

"Yeah I can definitely tell... A week is way too long for you, isn't it?"

"It is for you... This morning was proof enough, I'll bet money on that."

She was right indeed but she'd never know. So he smacked her ass, carrying her the rest of the way to the car, whispering words to make the beauty blush.

"I love when you put your money where your mouth is... But I love when you put your mouth somewhere else more."

Taylor giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Let's get you home and out of these clothes... I need what you've been hiding from me all this time, baby."


	9. Revelation

I don't own anything but my character Taylor. Enjoy :)

 _/_

 _"Mom? Are you having another baby?" She smarter than ever imaginable Alex asked his mother, holding the ultrasound that wasn't even hers in his hand._

 _Morgan crumbled internally. She never wanted any of her children to know that their own father defiled the sanctity of marriage vows, let alone start a family with another women._

 _Alex and his sisters were as innocent as could be... They never asked to be in the middle of an impending separation or divorce, if it came to it, between their parents._

 _Morgan struggled to even come up with an answer, let alone breathe. How could she explain the origins behind the ultrasound picture to an innocent eight year old?_

 _"Uhm..." Was the only thing to come out of her mouth._

 _"Mom?" The inquisitive child pressed, staring at the photo again. He couldn't wrap his head around it and the look on his mother's face was all too telling._

 _"No... I'm- I'm not having another baby."_

 _He looked so confused. "Then whose having a baby?"_

 _"Your dad... With his... Girlfriend."_

That was a conversation Morgan never expected to have with her eight year old son. There was no way around the kid's questions- she couldn't lie to the poor child and later on magically lose a baby that wasn't hers. Alex didn't deserve anymore lies.

But the look on his face once Morgan spoke of his dad's girlfriend shattered her heart into a million pieces. He was confused at first but his emotions soon turned into anger, leaving his mother in the room by herself as he returned to his. The kid was pissed and hurt- always having prided himself on his happy home life and his two favorite people he thought were happy and madly in love with one another. But he was wrong and nothing could hurt any worse.

In his eyes, his dad had a whole new life- a new family. Kevin was hardly ever home and when he was, it was only for a short while. A few hours a week seemed like nothing at all, to Alex, if his father had time for a girlfriend and baby on the side.

"I'm sorry," Morgan found herself apologizing for Kevin's heartless mistakes after her son shortly left, the words cracking her core- tears spilling from her eyes.

The happy home life, forced or not, had been ruined for Alex and the other kids if and when they ever found out. As for Morgan, it was just another nail in the coffin. Her life had been in shit for quite some time, the reality of it all dawning on her every waking moment. She was used to it by now, but she couldn't imagine how her own flesh and blood was feeling.

Her blood felt like it'd been sitting on a hot burner for ages from the rage building up inside. She found herself questioning Kevin's motives- the hurt he continued to cause when she picked up her phone, ready to dial his number.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she figured it was a decent time to call. But then she second guessed herself... Why would she care if she woke him anyways? He's the one who deserved last every bit of anguish.

So she dialed his number and wiped her tears. She needed to be strong for her and her family- to finally lay down the demands with a side of blackmail.

If she ever wanted to salvage the pieces of a broken relationship between her and her husband and possibly repair and start over, she needed him to answer.

And he did.

"Hello?" He mumbled, sounding tired like she'd just woken him up.

And she did.

"We need to talk... Alex knows about the baby."

That was enough to startle Kevin out of his hotel room bed. But he wasn't sure if what he heard was right. "What? What did you say?"

"Our son found the ultrasound picture... We need to talk, Kevin. Once and for all."

On the other end, Kevin was left completely dumbfounded in his half asleep state. How could he be so stupid and leave such incriminating evidence to his affairs? He blamed himself and only himself for the whole debacle of a mess. "This is my fault... This is all my fault, Morgan."

"We need to talk... Please."

"Okay... Yeah... Yeah we do."

So Kevin flew home after the show, instead of going to Taylor's like he said. The matters between himself, his wife, and now his son, needed to be resolved but explained.

He just hoped his son didn't hate him like his wife.

xxx

 ** _I'm leaving her, Tay_**

 ** _When I go back home, it's over. I have the divorce papers ready_**

 _Taylor felt like a shitty person for smiling like an idiot at another's expense... For allowing Kevin's text message to fill her with hope that maybe now they could be together... Officially_

 ** _I want you baby. I miss you and I love you_**

 _With the PPV coming to a close, most of the roaster had already left the arena, travelling to the next town over. Kevin sat in the backseat with Cass who'd already fallen asleep as Enzo the chatterbox occupied the passenger seat while Sami drove. With the amount of privacy Kevin had at the moment, he jumped on the opportunity to text Taylor about the divorce._

 _Kevin finally made up his mind. He realized his sinking ship of a marriage had ran its course. He was no longer happy and he could see that Morgan was just as exhausted from trying like he was._

 _So before he flew to Phoenix for the PPV, he met with a lawyer he'd been in contact with since rekindling the affair. Now with the divorce papers in his bag, a fresh start awaited in the horizon with the woman he was madly in love with._

 _"You look awfully happy," Paige commented, glancing over at Taylor in the passenger seat. She played it cool, slipping her phone back into her pocket after texting Kevin back._

 _I love you too. I'll be at the hotel soon... I wanna see you_

 _"So what if I look happy?" Taylor asked Paige, itching for Kevin's response. Keeping her eyes on the street, she looked out at the passing cars instead so it wasn't obvious she was obsessed with her phone._

 _Taylor's heart craved the man she was texting. She hadn't seen him in days, thanks to their conflicting schedules, only catching a glimpse during the PPV which was obviously not enough._

 _"I'm just happy that someone is finally making you happy, that's all... I think Sami is great," Paige continued, convinced Taylor's newfound happiness the product of Sami's affections._

 _Yeah, Sami..._

 _But Paige wouldn't stop. "We had a really good match tonight, by the way... Sami might just be a good luck charm or something."_

 _"Yeah, he might be," Taylor lied. The car ride soon ran silent, so she took the opportunity to pull her phone out from her pocket, met with a swarm of texts from Kevin._

 ** _Fucking kill me_**

 ** _Sami took the wrong exit_**

 ** _I might actually ring his neck_**

 _Taylor giggled, sending him a response._

I'll wait up for you, no matter how late you are... I'll even save you the trouble of taking my clothes off

 _ **Stop...**_

Or would you rather peel them off with your teeth? Your choice

 ** _You don't realize how much I want you... And now we're stuck in traffic. How is there even traffic at this time?_**

 _Taylor giggled again, catching Paige's eye._

 _So it isn't a good idea to tell you I'm not wearing any underwear right now? Or that I'm wearing that really short, tight black dress you love so much?_

 ** _No, not really... Fucking tease_**

 _That's me ;)_

 _And I'm kind of in the mood for your hands all over my body... Maybe even your tongue, too_

 **This is torture... Thanks**

 _Anytime, baby_

 _"Well that was the longest drive ever," Paige commented. They finally made it, on predicted time and everything. But one stop would put a link into Taylor's plans of prepping herself in her hotel room... To prepare her for fucking Kevin's brains out._

 _"Isn't the hotel on the left?" Taylor asked, eyes focused on the street before her. Paige nodded, rolling her eyes in frustration._

 _"It is... But we need to make a stop. I got fucking cursed just as we were leaving the arena. It looks like I can't enjoy Alberto tonight," she sulked, pulling into a pharmacy parking lot. Maybe it was the glowing light of the 'Open' sign sucking Taylor into a trance- for a moment leaving her mind blank until a revelation hit her like a train._

 _She mentally calculated dates, counting the days from last month to present. But she couldn't remember her last period. She'd been so busy with the travelling and the shows, not to mention reviving her relationship with Kevin to even notice the big red flag now staring her right in the face._

 _She was late and had to have been for quite some time._

 _"Oh fuck..." She whispered._

 _"Huh?" Paige asked, unclipping her seatbelt. Taylor snapped out of it, attempting to keep a cool composure as she too undid her seatbelt and followed her friend out of the car._

 _"Uhm, nothing, I just remembered I need to go in with," she lied._

 _Luckily while they were inside, the make-up department reeled in Paige but Taylor didn't have much time unless she wanted her secret known. So she hurried down the aisles until she stumbled upon the pregnancy tests lined beside the condom boxes- her voice mocking hers and Kevin's stupidity._

 _She didn't have time to choose- grabbing whatever one looked like the easiest to read. As she rushed out of the aisle, she snatched a box of tampons for camouflage- just in case._

 _"Oh shit..." She whispered to herself, internally freaking the fuck out as her mind drove her insane._

 _ **There's absolutely no way I could be pregnant...**_

 _ **We always use condoms...**_

 ** _Nothing's different... I'm not puking my brains out, or moody. Nothing's out of the ordinary_**

 ** _I can't be pregnant..._**

 _ **But... That's sort of a lie. That one time at work. The night we got back together... And all the others after that...**_

 _She sighed, standing in line and as impatient as ever, mulling over the obvious truth._

 _No they hadn't used condoms since getting back together... The idiots that they were._

 _Her heart stood at a stand still just thinking about the possibility. A possibility that quickly turned into a frightening but real reality._

 _Taylor pregnant with a married man's baby..._

xxx

"How does he know?"

Morgan sighed, struggling to speak of Alex' findings. "I don't know. He just found it... Then he asked about it."

"Jesus Christ..."

"What was I supposed to do, Kevin?" Morgan whispered, "All of this is hard enough on our son... He's a smart kid- he knows what's going on with his parents."

"I know..." Kevin sighed. He couldn't even imagine the confusion his son was experiencing.

"He hasn't said anything since... He won't even come out of his room."

"I don't blame him," Kevin mumbled. He'd do the same thing if he were Alex... The kid was so distraught once the smoke and mirrors cleared- his picture perfect family not so perfect after all.

Morgan pulled her knees to her chest, her head buried in her knees. "What do we do?" she mumbled, mentally drained.

"I don't know," Kevin answered honestly. He had no idea where to go from there... Since his "separation" of sorts from his wife since Taylor's hospitalization, Kevin was the happiest he'd ever been. It was sad to say but Taylor awoke something missing from his marriage. He was in love- something he hadn't felt with Morgan in forever. But there was a price he'd have to pay for his own happiness- hurting others, especially the ones closest to him like his son.

"I fucked up," Kevin admitted, "I should have hid it better or something."

"Are you talking about the ultrasound or the affair?" Morgan tested. Anger slowly seeped it's way into her veins, now reeling off the fact that Kevin's elephant of a secret was sought out by their own child. It was mortifying.

"Morgan..."

"I wanna know. If we never found out would it still be going on between you two?" She dare ask.

And it was the answer she already knew was coming.

"Yes," he answered honestly and proudly, "I'm in love with her."

Those words hit Morgan like a painful bullet. Hearing that her husband of almost ten years was in love with another women killed her internally. "You're... You're really in love with her?"

"Yes I am... And I'm sorry Morgan but I can't change how I feel."

"But what if you can?" She questioned, ready to hit him with an ultimatum. "What if you can for your son's sake? For your family's sake?"

"What? Kevin asked, caught off guard.

"Please don't tell me you want to throw this all away... Thats ten years, Kevin. We have kids... I know our marriage has gone to shit but it wasn't always like that. At some point before all of this, I still loved you and you loved me."

Kevin sighed, actually weighing his options. Here was another offer to repair the damage he caused... But would he take it?

He loved Taylor and he loved his unborn child. He'd been open to the idea of starting fresh with her and giving her what she wanted for the longest time- dates and public displays of affection.

He was certain. "I love Taylor..."

"I know you do... But do you love her more than your kids? More than your family?"

"What? Why... Why would you ask that?"

"Just give me an answer... Please."

But he couldn't. He physically couldn't choose between the two so Morgan took the opportunity to wear Kevin down. "Please, Kevin... Don't give up on us... We can be a happy family again if you stop seeing her. I wanna be happy again... Don't you?"

Kevin felt like he was being backed into a corner- forced to choose between life or death. It was obvious a part of him wanted his family back together since he couldn't give a clear, definite answer. He was teetering between the two things in life that made him happy- his family and Taylor...

But ultimately he'd have to make that decision... In the end, some one's heart was bound to break in his very hands.


	10. Break Your Heart

I don't own anything but Taylor :) Enjoy!

/

"Uh, hey... Can I talk to you?" Kevin asked, his head peeking through the doorway. If his heart could shatter into even more pieces, it would.

There was Taylor in all her pregnant glory applying a second coat of paint to the baby's room... Their baby boy's room. The beautiful blonde spun around, flashing him a smile once she saw him.

She rose her arms to display her work, even the newly painted letters spelling out Camden hanging above the crib Kevin put together just hours ago.

He'd been mulling over his decision to go back home and be with his wife and waited till last minute to reveal the news to Taylor.

She placed her paintbrush into the blue colored paint pan, gravitating herself towards Kevin in the doorway. "What's up?" She asked.

Kevin actually stepped foot inside the room this time, his figure blocking the doorway where his luggage sat by the front door.

He didn't even know where to begin or what to say... He didn't even know if words would come out of his mouth.

Breaking everything off with Taylor shattered his heart. He imagined it was exactly the way she felt when she refused to move forward with their relationship just months ago.

For a quick second, Kevin mentally questioned if he was doing the right thing. There were a million and one voices going at it inside his head- his heart and his head pulled in two separate directions.

When it came to his heart it was set on the idea of Taylor and his unborn son. The woman he fell in love with so long ago... He was willing to literally move mountains for her and sacrifice his picture perfect family life in place of his own happiness. Taylor sparked the fire he lost so long ago and with her he felt so alive... Taylor had his heart, but inside his head screamed his ultimate choice.

Going back home to repair his broken marriage and hopefully rekindle his relationship with Morgan. With ten years together and three children, Kevin couldn't throw it away. He couldn't pick up and leave entirely- failing his son yet again. Aside from his live for Taylor, he loved Morgan too. At first he was convinced the feeling was separate- the way he loved Taylor couldn't measure up to the way he felt about Morgan. But then Kevin thought and thought- reaching a decision that would ultimately break Taylor's heart and dampen his own spirit.

He was willing to leave and never look back... Except to help care for his unborn son, Camden.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked, noticing Kevin's expression change. He looked angry but soon he softened with sadness spread across his face.

It was hard for him to look her in the eye which he owed to her... Even a glance felt like shot through the heart, repeatedly. Kevin felt like keeling over and dying right then and there as she placed her hands on either sides of his cheeks so their eyes met.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, softly this time.

Kevin groaned, grabbing her hands in his as he raised the back of her hands to his lips... The very last kiss he'd ever have.

The words came out of his mouth all at once but he was thankful he didn't have to repeat himself since Taylor heard him loud and clear.

"I can't be with you."

Taylor's face dropped and he could have sworn he heard the sound of her heart literally crushing. "What?" She whispered, backing away.

Kevin kept his eyes to the ground as he opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry... I have to go."

Taylor folded her arms across her chest as she stood in the middle of that room while her world literally crashed, going up in flames. All the weeks of acting as if Kevin wanted a real relationship with her... He was going to move in and they were going to raise their baby happily. It was all a lie or at least, a regret, now.

"Please... Say something," Kevin urged. He didn't know why and he didn't really expect her to say much after basically being rejected but he wanted to stall- anything to keep him in her presence longer.

"What do you expect of me now?" She snapped, "You told me you loved me... You wanted to be together and now you want none of that."

"I know," Kevin admitted, "It's complicated... But we just can't be, Taylor... I need to be with my family."

"What about our baby?" It pained her to ask.

"That doesn't change... I'll be there for my son."

"Do you even love me?" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Do you love me like I love you?"

Kevin inhaled a deep breath and looked right into her eyes this time. It was the only way he could be convincing not only to himself but to Taylor as well. "No... I love Morgan."

It pained him to lie but it was the only way he would leave.

"I love Morgan," he justified.

"Just go," Taylor urged, turning her back as Kevin tried to keep it together. He lingered, again going back on his word until Taylor spoke.

"Go."

Kevin slowly backed out of his son's room, feeling like a piece of human shit. "I'm sorry," were his very last words.

He broke her heart and denied his true feelings- leaving the woman he really, truly loved behind.

Picking up his bags, he left the spare key on the table beside the door and left. All the while, walking down those stairs, he couldn't help but dwell on the fact that it would be the last time he'd ever stay with Taylor under the same roof...

He'd never wake up to her face again or ever kiss her goodnight.

Uttering sweetest I love you" was now a thing of the past.

And he was sure he'd miss the way she fit so perfectly in his arms the most.

But then it really hit him.

Camden would never experience the kind of family life Kevin was leaving him and Taylor for. That realization hit him like a bus and Kevin hurried out of the apartment building before he completely lost it and gave him.

His heart kept screaming and hollering for him to turn around go back to where he belonged... But his conscience reminded him to let go and finally do the "right" thing.

xXx

 _"You do realize you could be blowing all of this outta proportion, right?"_

 _"Everything adds up and makes sense, Kevin... There's no way I'm blowing this out of proportion, at all."_

 _"Taylor..."_

 _"But what if?!"_

 _"Baby... It could be nothing."_

 _Taylor rolled her eyes, her attention back on the pregnancy test box staring her right in the face._

 _Kevin never expected a welcoming quite like the one he'd been given. Once Sami found his way to the hotel, Kevin was quick to check into his own room for looks- waiting on Taylor to text him her room number._

 _ **3455.**_

 _He power walked through that lobby before Enzo and Cass could even ask if he wanted to go out for a drink. It was like he left a cloud of dirt before they could even speak. Kevin pushed the floor button a couple times, finished with the closing doors button a few times over too. He was impatient already, mentally cursing his best friend for an hour wasted on the road that could have been spent rolling around in a bed with Taylor._

 _Once he reached the floor and her hotel room, he knocked on the door, nearly barging in once she opened up. "Baby," he breathed, scoping her in his arms, dropping his bags to the ground. But she was so unresponsive and it was painfully noticeable- leaving Kevin wondering why?_

 _"What's wrong with you?"_

 _She groaned. "Come see."_

 _Now he stood in the bathroom with Taylor, watching her unwrap the plastic from the pregnancy test box. It was intimidating knowing the little piss stick held the truth- ready turn worlds upside down, ruin lives and reputations along the way. "Oh... Fuck..." Kevin sighed, butterflies rising in his stomach. Nervousness was a rarity for him, the feeling all too new and uncharacteristic._

 _Kevin left Taylor in the bathroom as she read the instructions a million times over. He attempted to keep his mind occupied while she did her thing, which consisted of scanning tweets from his Twitter and mentally insulting everyone._

 _But even that wasn't as fulfilling and exciting as usual._

 _"What's going on?" He asked, growing antsy and anxious._

 _Taylor paused and it made Kevin that much more uncomfortable and doubtful. "It's... Loading?" She had finally answered, "At least that's what it looks like."_

 _"Loading? What the hell is it, a computer?"_

 _"Kevin..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're an idiot..." She sighed. Her heart beating in her chest felt like a drum being whacked to death repeatedly. She forgot what the instructions read- how long the damn thing would take before displaying the results. But it felt like a lifetime watching the little hour glass turning and turning- the motion causing her stomach to flip flop in the process._

 _"Open the door," Kevin urged. He wanted to face the music with Taylor._

 _She stood to her feet to open it, the anxious man standing in the door way. "What if I am pregnant?" She whispered, staring back at the stick._

 _But Kevin wasn't as easily convinced as Taylor. He still held onto that little bit of hope that his mistress wasn't pregnant with his child and the whole ordeal was just some cruel, cruel joke... "There's no way," he answered positively, but it was in no way reassuring to Taylor._

 _"When was the last time you wore a condom, Kevin?"_

 _He thought, and thought... And he couldn't come up with much. "Well... What about all those other times? It's not like I used condoms every single time we had sex, Taylor... That's what made it awesome," he reminisced._

 _"But this time, something doesn't feel right... I haven't been this late in my entire life."_

 _"Anything else different?"_

 _She shrugged, quite unsure herself. "I don't know... But if I'm this late then it's serious."_

 _An exasperated sigh escaped Kevin's lips, mulling over her insight. Only she knew her body and every monthly routine. If something was off, there was definitely room for any uncertainty and questioning. "Kevin... I'm fucking terrified..."_

 _"It's okay," he consoled, pulling her into his arms, "You know this isn't the end of the world..."_

 _She scoffed, burying her face in his chest. "But it isn't the best thing ever either, Kevin," she mumbled, "I can't even begin to imagine people's reactions..."_

 _"What?" He asked only catching half of what she was saying. He shook her head, instead looking back at the stick of destiny._

 _"Oh god," she said, holding her breath, realizing the hour glass icon no longer moving or even there. Some kind of text now filled the screen- from what she could see._

 _"Moment of truth," Kevin commented as she bent down and grabbed the test in her hand._

 **Pregnant 1-2 weeks**

 _Holy shit..._

 _There it was... The text clear as fucking day stared her right in the face, mocking her. Her stomach felt like it fell to the floor, her lungs being sucked of any breathable air. It was her worst nightmare- pregnancy... Especially something as taboo as getting knocked up by your lover who so happened to STILL be married with a family of his own._

 _"Oh my God..." She whispered, her head spinning. She fell back against Kevin's chest, feeling like the world darkened around her and every fibre of her being weakened. The news literally sucked the life right out of her._

 _"Shit..." Was Kevin's ultimate response, his "end of the world" comment now meaningless as shit. She was pregnant. He got someone other than his wife pregnant. The more he though about it, it was like the end of the world in a way._

 _"Oh my God... No... That can't be," Taylor whispered, trying to convince herself otherwise._

 _"They don't just sell tests that give bullshit results like 'Hey, your pregnant... Just kidding.'"_

 _"Shut up! This is serious!" Taylor shouted, beginning to freak out. But she still felt like jello as she attempted to leave Kevin's arms. "What the fuck are we going to do?"_

 _"Taylor, calm down. Just calm down." Kevin turned the blonde around to face him as he spoke again. "Everything will be okay... You're pregnant and I'm not a deadbeat... I'm going to be with you, no matter what happens, okay? You can count on me."_

 _"But... What's gonna happen when everyone finds out? This isn't the sorta thing I can hide, Kevin."_

 _"That doesn't matter right now... What matters is everything is okay with you and the baby... Got it?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Taylor, please... You two come first. Not what some as assholes are gonna say behind a computer or the ones we work with."_

"Okay, okay... You're right," she whispered, completely understanding his every word, but it didn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. All Kevin could do was hold Taylor in his arms as she lost it, wondering all sorts of possibilities concerning her now doomed life... And Kevin's life, too.

 _"It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere," Kevin reassured not only the woman in his arms, but himself too. Sure he sounded convincing and all but deep down he was nervous about the sticky situation. His mind ran a marathon just thinking how they'd go about the news... Taylor would have to come clean to Steph, leave her job and have the entire world assume her pregnancy was the cause of boyfriend Sami Zayn... His best friend, nonetheless._

 _But for now, Kevin had another reason to divorce his wife and he was going to take it- his lover who he was madly in love with was now pregnant with his child._

xXx

"What! What the hell happened? I don't even understand..." Paige screeched on the other end of the phone. She hadn't been able to get ahold of Taylor for days and as soon as she decided to finally pick up that phone, all hell broke loose.

Paige was sort of pissed. She knew every aspect of Kevin and Taylor's "relationship." No matter how taboo it was, he adored Taylor... They had a lengthy affair to prove it. He was going to divorce his wife for her, for real this time. Kevin was in love with Taylor.

So what went wrong?

"What's there to understand about us being over? It's over..." Taylor mumbled into the phone, her voice broken. She was clearly upset, and had been for days since Kevin literally walked out of her life.

But Paige was still like a deer caught in headlights. "But, why?"

"I don't know..."

Oh Taylor knew... It was just painful to relive.

"He's with his wife again, isn't he?" Paige questioned. It was the only reason that made complete sense. It might not have been out of love, but maybe something else. She began to piece together the puzzle. It would be morally wrong for Kevin to actually leave his wife for his girlfriend on the side... Raise his new family and live in a flawed, taboo relationship with the entire world staring down his neck?

Usually Kevin wasn't one to care what the world thought... He couldn't give two fucks. But he'd cracked and Paige now knew that Kevin wasn't as emotionally invested as he said he was.

"Gee, how were you able to figure that one out?" Taylor sarcastically countered, curling up into a ball as she wished her annoying best friend lay beside her, offering words of encouragement and advice in person rather than over the phone, a million miles away.

"I thought it was over between them," Paige said.

Taylor could only agree. "I thought so too..."

"What was his reason, Tay?"

Silence followed by sniffling made Paige's heart sting.

"He said he needed to be with his wife because he loves her and wants to stay with his family," Taylor struggled through her words. The tears flowed like taps as she imagined Kevin breaking her heart again.

"What about you? And the baby!" Paige screeched.

"He said he'll be around for appointments and the birth... Money, if we need it... But that's it... He doesn't want me," Taylor mumbled sadly, "That hurts the most because I know he'll be around for the baby, just not me."

"So you're completely alone right now?" Paige asked.

Like Taylor needed to be reminded. "Yeah... I am."

"Well... You won't be ten hours from now."

"What?"

"Taylor, I'm not going to let you be on your own especially when you just got out of the hospital a couple weeks ago. If Kevin won't be there for you, I will be. I'm your best friend... Plus I can take time off."

"Paige, I can't ask you to do that. It's not right."

But her friend wasn't backing down, especially in a time of need. "You're not asking, Taylor... I'm offering, and I'm gonna do it. You can't be by yourself, admit it."

The sound of Taylor sighing propped Paige's lips into a smile. She'd accepted the fact that Paige would still arrive at her front door is she said no. Paige would probably break down the door too.

"Okay, okay, I admit it... But just know, you don't have to, Paige."

Paige scoffed, probably rolling her eyes too. "Tator, this will be the best thing ever... I can basically be your child's illegitimate parent."

In her time of mourning, Taylor couldn't help the grin pulling at her lips. Her best friend was unbelievable aside from a complete idiot. "Whatever, P... I'll see you when you get here."


	11. Sort It Out

My apologies! But here we go... Enjoy :)

I don't own anything but my character Taylor.

/

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking," Paige apologized, scrambling for the remote to change the channel. The sound of Kevin's entrance music filled the apartment, the man making his entrance on screen just in time for Taylor as she crept into the kitchen.

Paige had thought she was asleep and that she could sneak in a bit of Monday Night Raw without entirely upsetting Taylor- unsure of her reaction.

"No, it's okay," Taylor assured, pouring herself a glass of water, "Seeing him onscreen isn't going to upset me."

"You sure?"

She nodded, bringing her glass to her lips. "Of course... It's fine."

She took a sip of her water as she watched the screen enticingly. Kevin had his newly won Universal Championship hoisted over his shoulder as he walked to the ring, decked out in an all black suit. The air was temporarily sucked from Taylor's lungs as he continued down the ramp and to the ring, the crowd cheering and chanting "You deserve it." It made shivers run up and down her spine and with everything they were going through, she was genuinely happy for the man finally being rewarded for years upon years of hard, back breaking work.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I love Finn and all but I can't help but admit the title looks good on Kevin," Paige commented.

Taylor nodded her head, too entranced to utter a proper response. She couldn't take her eyes off the man she let slip out of her hands just weeks ago. He looked amazing in his suit, especially with the gold... Paige was right. The title did look good on him... But that suit looked better.

He looked just as good as he did for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

That brought her back to a familiar time- watching the man she loved from a far.

It was the night before Wrestlemania- the Hall of Fame red carpet in just a couple hours. Taylor was already done up in makeup, her hair curled and pinned elaborately into a side do. She was wearing a deep crimson and black coloured dress with a plunging neckline back and front paired with the tallest heels she owned.

Seth had a slimming, all black suit with a matching crimson coloured tie... But it was around Taylor's wrists in a flash and the rest of their fancy attire draped perfectly over the hotel room bed.

Seth grew accustom to creative and interesting sex positions, not only for the thrill but because he felt he had to- anything to keep Taylor into it.

She was bored, had been from the start but Seth was only beginning to notice. It had nothing to do with him personally, instead her heart was in a different place.

Kevin was the only thing on her mind. She was lovesick and worsening each and every day. Underneath the sham of a fake, happy exterior, Taylor was absolutely miserable. Letting go of Kevin was the the biggest mistake of her life. And using Seth to temporarily take away the pain made her just as miserable. But who was she to pass up the thrill of a quickie.

As Seth rammed her against the wall he was careful not to smudge her makeup or disrupt her hair. She was against her will as one hand held her tied wrists above her head and his other holding her hips in place. They didn't have much time left till the bus arrived so Seth wasted no time in coming.

Taylor made the mistake of opening her eyes- envisioning Kevin in place of Seth in the very moment. It sent her over the edge as if it were the good old days when her and Kevin found themselves fucking all over their hotel rooms. She even heard the sound of his voice as Seth placed his mouth over her ear, tempting her to come with him.

And she did... But only because she imagined it were Kevin.

When they were done and completely dressed again, they made their way downstairs and onto the bus- riding off their ultra quick and powerful orgasms while transported to the arena hosting the ceremony.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful?" Seth asked, his mouth pressed against Taylor's ear.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes you did... Before you took off this dress," she answered in a hush hush voice. Seth smiled and grabbed for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

The bus ride was short but rowdy- the majority of the bus ecstatic for the night's festivities and even more so for Wrestlemania the following day. Seth was especially nervous- the possibility of being the first ever to hold both the WWE World Heavy Weight and United States Championship. But Taylor evened him out even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

Inside the arena was something out of the Oscars or some other prestigious red carpet before hand. It was exciting seeing fellow co-workers out of their ring gear and in something fancy. Seth held Taylor's hand as they made their rounds to various reporters and interviewers. The "good looking couple" comments filled Seth's head- it was exactly what he needed to balance his anxiety.

But as soon as Taylor began to pose alongside the backdrop, Kevin and his wife popped up beside her. To her dismay, she couldn't flee while the cameras snapped from all around. It was painful being beside the man she was truly in love with- attached to the hip with his beautiful, deserving wife.

Every know and then, Taylor glanced from the corner of her eye. She'd never seen Kevin in a suit before...

She wished it were her slung on his arm- who he stared at admiringly and kissed on the cheek. She wanted to be the happy, go lucky women beside him finally allowing the world to see how much she loved him.

Kevin knew she was staring... But so was he, every now and then when it wasn't entirely noticeable. And she looked damn good too- it was hard to keep his eyes off her.

Especially after he over hear that comment she made on the bus, about her dress.

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. The women he was madly in love with, after such a long time apart, literally stood next to him as another man held her close and probably loved her too.

But it wasn't what Kevin wanted... He wanted to be the one... Not the buried secret, locked away and forgotten. He promised himself something that night... By the next Hall of Fame, it would be his arms around Taylor instead- like it was meant to be.

Taylor slowly drifted back to reality as soon as Kevin's voice emanated from the TV. She placed a hand on her belly, a little sentimental as she watched the father of her child hold that title proudly. She wondered if that's how Morgan felt every time she saw her husband's accomplishments on display for the entire world.

XxX

 _ **Kevin: You okay?**_

 _ **Taylor: No**_

 _ **K: Why?**_

 _ **T: You know why...**_

 _ **K: Now you're being dramatic...**_

Taylor shoved her phone back into her pocket only for it to vibrate again, another text from Kevin popping up on the screen.

 _ **K: See? You're not texting me back**_

 _ **T: Sorry... Guess I'll just continue being so dramatic since it's no big deal that I'm... You know... Pregnant with your child!**_

 _Again, Taylor shoved her phone into her pocket and settled for the city lights passing by instead. She could feel her phone vibrating again but ignored the urge to type more arsenal headed Kevin's way._

 _She was pissed he didn't seem to understand why their situation was indeed a big deal. It was like he couldn't grasp the concept behind 'cheating' and 'having a baby with someone other than your wife.'_

 _"You okay?" Paige questioned as she finally turned the car into the hotel's parking lot. Taylor nodded, acting like everything was peachy._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine... Just beyond tired. I think I've reached delusional," she lied._

 _Paige smiled. "Thankfully we have a day off tomorrow... Don't need you falling off the deep end."_

 _Too late..._

 _The stress of having to inform management of her predicament was too much._

Having enough of her phone blowing up, Taylor scanned Kevin's most recent message wondering if he lost his damn mind.

 _ **K: You parked a couple cars beside us... Get out. We need to talk**_

 _ **T: Are you crazy? In front of everyone?**_

 _ **K: I don't care**_

 _ **T: But I do... You wanna talk, we'll do it later**_

 _ **K: No**_

 _Just as Paige shut her door, Taylor let out the deepest, most exasperated sigh. She was fed up. This time she shoved her phone in her pocket and didn't even bother with Kevin's attempts._

 _Grabbing her bags, she followed behind Paige as the glorious hotel lobby was in sight. But she was no match for Kevin who was determined to settle their differences right then and there._

 _"What're you doing?" Taylor hissed, stopping in her tracks._

 _"Taylor? You comin'?"_

 _"Yeah, I just forgot my purse in the car," she lied._

 _"Here... Oh, hey Kevin," Paige greeted as she threw Taylor the car keys. Kevin waved back, Enzo and Cass approaching too. It wasn't the ideal situation for Kevin- he just wanted to be alone with Taylor for the shortest amount of time. No distractions, no nothing. But of course, he wasn't that lucky._

 _"You comin'?" Enzo asked Kevin to which he nodded. He had no choice but to follow his friends while Taylor walked back to the car for absolutely no real reason at all._

 _She hung out in the car for awhile seriously contemplating life's decisions, interrupted by the one voice she'd been holding out for._

 _"You just gonna sit there all night?"_

 _Taylor looked around to see if they were in the clear which they were. Kevin opened the door, slipping into the passenger's seat. "Are you going to talk to me now?"_

 _"Yes... Because this is what I wanted... For us to be alone."_

 _"What's going on?" He sighed, watching her flinch as soon as she felt his eyes on her. It made him chuckle._

 _"I can't do this," she spilled._

 _"What're you talking about?"_

 _"My career is going to end the second I step foot in the arena next."_

 _Kevin scoffed. "It's not going to end... There's like a million working moms out there."_

 _"Not when they find out who the father is... It's not like it's Sami's."_

 _Kevin paused. "You think they're gonna fire you for having a kid by me?"_

 _In all honesty, that was the way Taylor was thinking. Kevin was on the pinnacle of the WWE- he was that guy, the big draw... The man holding the second most prestigious prize. The last thing anybody wanted was negative attention surrounding their most prized fighter. Kevin always prided himself as being that family man fighting to put food on the table... Not that sleeze bag with a chick on the side who he impregnanted._

 _Taylor knew they'd be quick to get rid of her and the reality of just that began to sink in._

 _"This isn't going to be some fairy tale like Hunter and Steph," Taylor whispered._

 _"If I leave my wife, it'll be that way," Kevin said, dead set on the notion. But of course Taylor was skeptical._

 _"Don't look at me like that..." Kevin sighed, "I'm serious... I still have the divorce papers."_

 _"But how are we supposed to explain everything? Especially this?" Taylor asked frantically, pointing to her stomach._

 _"Uhmm... That we're having a baby because that's what happens when two people sleep together. I'm not ashamed of what I did... Well, I am cause I'm hurting the mother of my children. But I love you, you love me and that's all that matters. Fuck what every one thinks."_

 _Taylor sat there contemplating everything. The chance to finally go public sure was tempting no matter the consequences. As crazy as it was, she wanted her future with Kevin to begin to unfold. Suddenly morals didn't matter no longer. "So you really wanna go through with it, huh?"_

 _"Yeah I do... I'm tired of living like this... Do you realize how much it kills me not to travel with you everyday or hold your hand in public? I just want to check in to hotels with you and take you out to nice places for everyone to see. I wanna be with you," he said, grabbing her hand, "Now, please tell me you feel the same way 'cause I didn't pour my heart out for nothing."_

 _His sense of doubt even if it were just for a second made her smile. "There's no doubt in my mind, Kevin... I just hope you realize the consequences."_

 _"I'm ready for them," Kevin shrugged, pulling her by the hand. She smiled, kneeling on his knee._

 _"In two days, I'm home and I'm serving the divorce papers... Then I'm all yours, babe."_

xXx

"What is all of this?" Taylor asked in surprise, overwhelmed by the sight before her.

There stood her best friend with her arms out, showcasing the beautifully displayed surprise.

Paige had gone to great lengths in an attempt to lift and repair Taylor's broken spirits... A baby shower of sorts.

There were baby blue and white balloons hung in and around the living room, a big banner displaying _'Welcome Camden'_ overhead. Neatly wrapped gifts in beautiful wrapping paper sat beside the coffee table displaying all of Taylor's favourites from Ben and Jerry's to her newfound "pregnancy love" of baby dill pickles.

"Ta da!" Paige sang, revealing a mommy to be dash from behind her back, "You like?"

"You didn't have to do this!" Taylor exclaimed, almost pouncing into Paige's arms. The thoughtfulness of her friend was all too much, leaving Taylor teary eyed and forever grateful.

Both knew a formal type baby shower was completely out of the question. It wasn't like either one could get away with planning an exceptional party and expect work colleagues and friends to show up, acting merry and legitimately happy for Taylor. It was all so taboo. So Paige had the bright idea of a surprise shower consisting of the two of them munching out, gawking over baby junk and watching movies all night long.

"I do like it... I love it, actually," Taylor justified, "When did you have time to do all this?"

Paige giggled, "I have my ways... Now come sit! And eat!"

Taylor happily joined Paige on the couch- the two indulging in the excuse of eating junk. But Paige was hiding something from Taylor...

"You know, I could totally be like Ben Affleck right now and pretend to make an animal cracker farm on that stomach of yours," Paige laughed, ready to do just that.

"Please don't," Taylor giggled, smacking we hand away. She was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door- startling her.

"Jeeeez, does pregnancy ever make you jumpy," Paige commented as Taylor rose from the couch. She was giddy as she watched the blonde hurdle to the front door, almost biting her nails clean off. The suspense was killing her and she was quite surprised **he** actually showed up... But that was the easy part.

Taylor peeked into the peephole, her heart sinking into her stomach. "What's he doing here?" She whispered, looking back at Paige.

"Open the door!" Paige answered, encouragingly. Her plan was for Kevin to see Taylor, maybe spark something between them and he'd step in and be reminded that the two of them had a good thing going... But that notion was such a long shot, Paige's doubts began to get the best of her.

At that point, Taylor knew she had to go through with opening that front door. It had been awhile since she actually saw or talked to him in person- with the exception of the texts here and there strictly baby related and nothing else.

She took a deep, painful breath and opened the front door- his expression just about matching her's. The both of them just stared at one another for what seemed like the longest time- no words exchanged till Kevin cleared his throat, breaking the awkward tension.

"Hey," he greeted.

Taylor draped her arm over her stomach, the sudden feel of insecurity washing over. She didn't even know why. "Hey... What're you doing here?"

"Paige said she was throwing something for you... Thought I'd drop by and give you a few things for the baby," he said, handing her the two bags filled with all sorts of items. She slowly reached out to grab them, shyly mumbling a "thanks" in return.

"No problem."

Paige looked on, basking in the awkwardness that was now the relationship between Taylor and Kevin. She was expecting something different indeed. "Awkward..." She whispered to herself.

"How are you?" Kevin asked, attempting small talk so his exit wasn't so abrupt. He was interested in how she was doing... How his 'soon to be born' son was holding up.

Taylor shrugged, staring down at her belly peaking through her cardigan. "I'm good... He's good... Nothing to complain about."

"That's... Good."

"Yeah... How are you?"

It felt like she spat the words right in his face...

How was he? How was the guy who up and left a woman he loved, promising her the world but instead leaving her high and dry?

Simple. He was anything but what she assumed.

"I'm okay."

She nodded her head, seeing right through his transparent statement. He shifted uncomfortably, handing her a folded piece of paper that resembled a cheque. "It's to cover for a car seat and stroller for Camden. If you need anything else, just ask," he explained, hoping she'd accept the cheque without question.

Taylor could fully support a child on her own and Kevin knew that. It was just in his nature to provide for his child and the mother. So she reluctantly accepted the money, knowing full well Kevin would have given it to Paige who would have obviously gone out and bought the damn baby stuff herself.

"Uhm... Thanks," Taylor whispered, praying to God he'd just leave. It was way too painful having the guy stand in the doorway- not allowed to touch or kiss her.

"I'll be in town till Friday if you need anything," Kevin said, slowly backing away from the door and that was it. H was gone as easily as he came.

As Taylor closed the door, Paige scoffed and exerted her frustrations to her failed plan. "That's it?! Really?"

"What're you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"No hug, no kiss? I know you guys aren't a thing anymore but I was honestly hoping for something to happen!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, setting the cheque on the counter top. "Don't get your hopes up..."

"Well I did... I honestly thought you guys would have been back together by now," Paige sulked. Taylor joined her friend on the couch, quietly agreeing. She thought so too.

"It's so obvious he's unhappy with his wife if he was planning a life with you," Paige continued, "That sort of thing doesn't go away over night, you know."

"I know," Taylor whispered as Paige went on and on.

"Do you miss him?"

Taylor stared at her friend in awe. Of course she missed him! She was losing her mind without him... She missed everything about Kevin...

The way he kissed her... His hands wrapped around her body, holding her tight as if he feared letting her go... Even the sweet nothings he'd whisper in her ear in complete, full on French.

She missed everything about him and she didn't know if Paige oblivious to the fact was something of concern. Wasn't it obvious?

"Of course I miss him," Taylor answered, holding back tears, "I miss him every day."

"Then do something about it, sweetheart," Paige's firm encouragement rang in Taylor's ears, "Before it's really too late."

"It already is... Look, it's been such a great evening and all so can we just not talk about this? Please?" Taylor basically begged, certain anymore talk about Kevin would set her off and let the tears flow.

Paige nodded slowly, her work complete. She let loose the notion inside Taylor's mind... Now she just had to roll with it in time.

So she sat back with her bowl of popcorn, snuggling close to Taylor as they resumed their movie... But she couldn't help but wonder...

How long would it take for Taylor to actually win Kevin back?


	12. The End?

Kevin scanned the divorce papers in his hand, his eyes following every loop and curve of his signature at the bottom of the last page. Beside his name was supposed to be his spouse's which had yet to be filled out.

At least once a week, Kevin would bust out the papers from his luggage, stare at them and make up every possible outcome if he did go through with the divorce.

Would he have been happy?

Would Taylor and himself have an established relationship if he'd actually went through with breaking his family apart?

Kevin sighed a deep, exasperated sigh, his brain feeling as though it was about to explode with any more thoughts of Taylor and their tragic relationship's end.

At home is where he belonged, he reminded himself, tucking away the divorce papers once again. His ears burned with the sound of chatter coming from the front of the house, sounding like Sami's voice.

"I would have called but I was already down the street anyways and figured I'd stop by..."

"Oh it's no problem," Morgan said, as happily as ever. Did she sound as fake as she perceived herself to be?

"Hey man," Kevin greeted as he came down the hall. Sami waved as Morgan smiled, slowly backing away.

"I'll leave you two be... It was nice to see you, Sami," she said.

"You too," Sami added as Kevin motioned for him to join him in the office, way in the back of the house where he usually found himself most days when he was home.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, sitting himself on the couch as Sami took a seat in a chair beside him.

"Thought I'd come by and see how you were... You know, we work together five days outta the week but I hardly ever see you," Sami chuckled to himself at the thought.

"I'm okay," Kevin faked. Even his best friend could see right through his words- the man was far from okay.

"No you're not," Sami said, shaking his head. He stared at the door for a moment, as if Morgan could hear their conversation but Kevin reassured him.

"Don't worry about her... She never leaves the bedroom."

"You blame her?"

"No... I don't."

Sami leaned in his chair as he scratched his scruffy chin, piecing together the words inside his head before they made their way out his mouth. "Look, I didn't come here to give you any more shit about your wife and your life... I just feel like I needed this kind of closure, you know? An apology didn't do it seven months before."

Kevin nodded. He understood Sami. Their friendship sure as hell hadn't been the same since word got out that Kevin had been cheating with his best friend's girlfriend... Even though she was technically his way before Sami and Taylor even happened. But beyond the logistics sat his best friend, literally through thick and thin, still reeling from the embarrassment and crushing heartbreak.

"I mean, punching you in the face was sweet enough but man..."

"Why'd you let me stay at your place after Morgan kicked me out?" Kevin finally asked, the question always weighing heavy on his mind. He wondered and wondered, figuring Sami was just such a nice guy. Literally stabbing him in the back didn't mean shit?

"'Cause despite you guys fucking up, especially behind my back, you're still my best friend," Sami answered, as serious as ever.

"I really am sorry," Kevin mumbled, shifting as the awkwardness of an apology left his lips. He was sincere and always was, but bringing himself to utter 'sorry' was kind of painful.

"I know," Sami nodded, "I guess a part of me has to realize that Taylor was into you way before I showed up and nothing could ever change that... Nothing at all."

"Well, honestly, something did and thats changed," Kevin said, but did he believe it? He wasn't even sure anymore.

"So... You two are done?" Sami questioned.

Kevin slowly nodded as if he still needed to understand the realization himself. "Yeah... I mean, I'll still be there for my son but as far as the two of us goes, it's over."

"Wow... Another boy? Congrats, man."

"Yeah, thanks," Kevin said, trying to sound as joyous as it actually sounded having another namesake- a son. "His name is Camden..."

Sami studied his friend who looked saddened- like he was hiding how he really felt and it was obvious. Any mention of Taylor during their entire conversation seemed to have teared away at Kevin's made up exterior, his true colours shining through now. He still loved Taylor.

"You don't look as excited as I know you'd be, Kev... Under whatever circumstances, which ever woman, you look like someone ran over your dog instead of you jumping for joy over the idea of you having another son," Sami pointed out.

Kevin shrugged. "It's just been a bit of an adjustment being home, working on my marriage... Making sure Taylor's alright before the baby comes. Just a lot to juggle... But I'm happy. This is what I want."

Sami could see it in his eyes... Kevin wasn't happy. Sure Morgan was his wife, the mother of his three children, the supposed love of his life... But Kevin and Taylor shared a relationship Sami didn't quite understand or supported. They had quite the history between them and Kevin was okay giving it up because

"You still love her, don't you?" Sami questioned intuitively.

But Kevin's response was less than convincing to either. "I love my wife."

"Don't give me that shit," Sami scoffed, "You still love Taylor... You always have... If you guys were fooling around for as long as you did and had the opportunity to end it whenever but chose not to then something is there, man... You love the girl, just admit it."

Kevin couldn't, for the life of him, even answer Sami. How could he admit such a thing in his own home with his wife in another room? Of course he loved Taylor... He probably always would. But it had to be different, this time... It needed to be completely different and Kevin needed to follow through with his own promises to himself and his family.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life but," Sami continued standing to his feet this time. It was the extent of his conversation with Kevin, the two having spoken lightly of his relationship with Taylor since the public outing. Sami could tell it was still a touchy subject, even for himself to touch upon.

"But just do me a favour..."

"What?" Kevin asked, looking up at the truest, most loyal best friend who could definitely throw a mean right hook.

"Don't try and change the past... No Marty McFly shit."

"What?" Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

"If this is what you've wanted, then let it be... You picked this outcome for a reason and now you have to live with it," the wise man said, patting Kevin's shoulder before he turned on his heel.

Sami's words have never resonated with Kevin like ever before. He couldn't help what came out of his mouth next- what made Sami stop in his tracks.

"What if I'm not happy?" Kevin whispered, the sound of his voice as painful sounding as his words.

Sami turned around, the most sincere look in his eyes. "McFly had some time to fix his mistakes before he erased absolutely everything... If that's the case, then maybe there's still some left for you before it's too late."

xXx

 _Sex with Sami was something Taylor never imagined herself accomplishing in the short while that they were dating. It surprised her that she could even let another man touch her after finding out she was pregnant with Kevin's baby._

 _As Taylor sneaked her way to Kevin's hotel room, the annoying voice inside her head drove her insane. What if Sami felt her baby bump? Not like it was anything to talk about just yet but to Taylor, she felt like it was highly noticeable... It was to Kevin, so far._

 _But Sami would have said something... He wasn't one to bite his tongue. If he would have noticed something odd, like why his girlfriend was pregnant and it was their first time having sex together, then he would have opened his mouth._

 _She knocked her fist rather loudly against the door, scouting each end of the hall before the door opened- Kevin pulling her inside._

 _"Hey," he breathed, feeling like he was at peace with Taylor in his arms till she pushed him away._

 _"Hey... I'm sorry but I need to use your shower."_

 _"Perfect... I'll join you."_

 _But she stopped him. "Just gimme a bit... Please."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's better if you don't know," she said, making her way to the bathroom. Kevin stopped her, his hand around her arm and pulling her back._

 _"What's that supposed to mean? What happened?" He asked suspiciously._

 _Taylor couldn't come out and say it... To begin with, it wasn't easy business telling Kevin she just had sex with his best friend. He freaked out before over a simple date and kiss... What'd he do next once he found out it was sex?_

 _"Wait... You were out with Sami tonight," he figured it out and Taylor couldn't keep herself from cringing as Kevin continued with his revelation._

 _"You had sex with Sami, didn't you?" He asked._

 _"Uhm... Yeah," Taylor answered, fumbling with the hot and cold water knobs in the shower. In all honesty, Kevin wasn't expecting to be right. Sami and Taylor? Really? Really?_

 _"What? How?"_

 _Taylor shrugged. She didn't quite know herself. "I don't know... It just happened."_

 _"What do you mean it just happened? How does that even happen?" He asked, beginning to undress just as Taylor was._

 _"You really wanna know?"_

 _Did he ever... Kevin wasn't letting her get off that easy. His best friend had somehow landed himself in the same bed as his mistress and he wanted to know how that was even possible. So as Taylor stepped foot inside the shower, Kevin followed, even if he wasn't truly ready for every single detail._

 _"He took me out to dinner, bought me flowers. Somehow we ended up back in his hotel room... He was just, really, really sweet. He made me feel like what you make me feel like," she revealed._

 _Kevin actually laughed, thoroughly amused at the sound of the romantic sucker that was his best friend compared to the likes of himself. But of course, the asshole deep inside let loose._

 _"Flowers? Jeeez, if I knew that worked, I would have slept with you a long, long time ago."_

 _Taylor rolled her eyes. "I like him for the simple fact that he's a sweetheart... I didn't just sleep with a random "Joe Blow" because he gave me flowers, you idiot."_

 _"But you did," Kevin said, matter of factly, "Wonder how he likes my sloppy seconds."_

 _"Shut up," Taylor whispered, his insult stinging her heart. He noticed the change in her demeanour, reaching out for the blonde to embrace her._

 _"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't like the fact that Sami's seen all of you..._ _Feels like it was done behind my back."_

 _"It was and it kinda has to be, remember?"_

 _"You know what I mean," he huffed, "It's just another thing Sami and I have in common... It's weird."_

 _"How do you think I feel? I'm going to admit that I do have feelings for Sami. A part of me wanted what happened to happen. But at the same time, I love you. I'm going to have your baby for the Christ's sake... I don't know, it's just complicated but that's what you and I are... Complicated."_

 _"You know, this whole thing just makes me wanna speed the whole divorce process up. I don't want you in another man's bed but mine," Kevin declared, his jealousy sort of a turn on._

 _"It's really getting to me... And I know it's getting to you too."_

 _Taylor nodded. At least that was something they could agree on. "I just want the day to finally come when it can just be you and me, out in public... No more hiding behind closed doors... And you know it would be nice to have you kiss me at work or to be able to go out to dinner together."_

 _"Friday I'll be home... She'll get the divorce papers and then we can do all that. I promise," Kevin breathed, leaning his forward against hers. He was_ _looking forward to a new beginning literally only a few days away- the opportunity to live without total guilt because he so happened to fall in love with someone else._

 _Taylor rested her head against his chest, her fingers slowly gliding up and down his back as the water beads therapeutically rained over. It was sentimental- time spent in the shower- for the two._

 _Kevin began placing kisses down the side of Taylor's neck, his hands resting on her stomach. "God, I love you," he mumbled, "Is it possible that you're even hotter pregnant?"_

 _"Keep it comin'," she laughed, "I think it's just what I need to hear."_

 _"Mmmmm... Oh I'll keep it coming," Kevin groaned, pressing her against the shower wall. He craved the feeling of her flesh the entire day and the added excitement of the shower nearly proved to be too much._

 _"What's that?" Kevin asked, reluctantly removing his lips from her collarbone. Taylor, who was too wrapped up in her own little world of pleasure, didn't seem to hear the ringing of her cellphone._

 _She groaned at the interruption. "It's my phone... I must have left it in my jean pocket."_

 _It kept ringing and ringing, annoying the two until Kevin had enough. "Answer the damn thing," he said._

 _Taylor clawed for her jeans while hanging half way out of the shower. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she missed the call- Paige's name appearing across the screen._

 _"It's Paige," Taylor whispered, unlocking her phone to an abundance of missed call notifications and texts from Paige. She quickly tapped on one as Kevin urged her to come back into the shower, valuable time already wasted._

 **'Why are there pictures all over the Internet of you and Kevin kissing in my rental?!'** _A_ _frantic_ Paige had texted.

"Oh my God..." Taylor shrieked.

Kevin nearly had a heart attack. "What the hell? What?"

She didn't answer at first. She physically couldn't and it frustrates Kevin. "Taylor? What's going on? Answer me!"

"It's me and you."

"What?"

"We're not a secret anymore," she said, her stomach in all kinds of knots as she searched for the photos of herself and Kevin, stumbling upon a whole slew of sites, both gossip and wrestling, displaying the same headline along with an array of fan photos of the two inside Paige's car- the night Kevin declared he'd be serving his wife the divorce papers indefinitely.

"Look," she said, showing him the headline.

 **"Married WWE Superstar Kevin Owens Cheats with fellow Superstar Taylor Blake."**

"Fuck..."

xXx

"Isn't this whole phase supposed to be over with?" Paige asked, standing in the middle of the bathroom doorway, watching as Taylor spilled the entire contents of her stomach in the toilet for the third time in a row.

"I guess not," Taylor sighed as she flushed the toilet, handed the mouth wash yet again from Paige, "Life just loves fucking me over, huh?"

"Come on T... Be positive, remember?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. She'd become accustom to the shitty roller coaster of a ride she was stuck on and there was no way in hell Paige could change her outlook.

"Want some tea? I can make some before he comes over?"

Taylor groaned. She had completely forgotten Kevin was stopping by with the last little bit for the baby. "Shit... That's today?"

"You should be happy, actually."

She rolled her eyes again. Getting into it with Paige while slung over the toilet wasn't an ideal situation for Taylor. "Are you going to be here when he's here?"

Paige shrugged. "Why? Do you want me to hold your hand or something?"

Taylor shot her a look, flushing the toilet as she stood to her feet. "Ouch... What's with you?"

"You actually," Paige answered, handing Taylor a bottle of mouthwash.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of whatever this is between you and Kevin... Actually, there's absolutely nothing going on between the two of you which is maddening."

Taylor brushed past her friend in the door way, having had about enough Kevin talk. "There's nothing I can do."

"You haven't even tried what I told you to do, Taylor."

"And what's that? Try and win him back?" Taylor more or less spat, her emotions beginning to peak, "If you haven't noticed, he doesn't want to be together. He chose his wife over me. Isn't that enough proof that I should try and move on the best I can?"

Paige followed Taylor to the living room, feeling like shit. Her last intention wasn't to make Taylor cry and doubt herself. "I'm sorry, Tay... I just want you to be happy. You're going to have this baby very, very soon and I just want you to enjoy it with the person you are obviously in love with. I just wanted you to try..."

"Well I can't anymore," Taylor said, a knock on the door interrupting anything she was about to add.

"That's not him, is it?" Paige questioned, eyes darting between Taylor and the front door.

Taylor quickly wiped her eyes, shooing Paige out of the living room and into her own room. "If it is, please don't come out."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, wondering if it was a subtle attempt to maybe take her words into consideration. She damn well hoped so... Even the last time Kevin showed up, she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the exact same way Taylor did.

Damn well looked like it...

Taylor shut Paige's bedroom door, taking a much needed deep breath as she made her way to the front door, opening it to in fact reveal Kevin.

"Hey," he greeted, a box in his hands, "You okay?"

Taylor quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine... Just, uh, morning sickness."

"It's night time," Kevin tried to correct her.

"Whatever... It's sickness and it sucks," she said, letting him into the apartment.

"So... Besides that, everything good?" He asked.

Taylor nodded, leading him to their son's nursery where Kevin planted the box on the ground, beginning to unload its contents and handing them to her.

"What about you?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kevin lied and he hated himself for it. He was far from okay... Not even close.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," she whispered.

"Neither do you... Far from it actually. So tell me. Are you okay?" He pressed, staring her down. She felt so small and insignificant underneath his stare, an unusual feeling she wasn't used to.

"No... I'm not okay, Kevin," she answered, ready to lay it all out in the open. She wasn't okay, she wasn't happy about the current situation. Paige was right... She needed to try.

"I can't take that you only come here to drop things off for the baby and that's it... I want more than that because I'm in fucking love with you, Kevin," she said, laying it on thick.

"I've loved you since the very first night of you and I... I never stopped and I don't think I can. But God knows I tried... Goddamn it I tried with Seth, Sami... But no, I always found my way back to you. I'm still holding onto the idea that you love me too. Not just because I'm the mother of your son but something more. Like when you said you loved me way back then."

Kevin for the first time in his life was at a loss for words. He looked a little dumbfounded- the silence between the two awkward enough for Taylor that she began to regret very single word that came from her mouth.

"Wow..." Kevin finally said even though it was more of a whisper. Like he needed any more validation then that...

"I'm sorry," Taylor apologized, ready to make a run for it out the nursery door if it weren't for Kevin stopping her.

She wasn't expecting what happened next... Without any warning, Kevin pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so unfamiliar and greatly missed. This had to have been Taylor's shot at a happy ending. She was sure of it as Kevin gently tightened his grip around her, like he was afraid of ever letting her go again.

"I love you too," Kevin said, the words like beautiful music to her ears.

But before her heart and mind could rest easy, Kevin began to explain himself and it wasn't exactly what Taylor had hoped for.

"But this is hard for me to say, especially after kissing you... We can never be together again... And I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Taylor..."

It was beyond devastating like a rusty knife through the heart, without remorse or hesitation. He was done with her... He needed to be and it was just as painful for him as it was for her.


	13. Last Ditch Effort

I apologize for any spelling errors. I don't own anything but my character Taylor. Enjoy! :)

/

 **'I can't believe you! She pours her heart out and you break whatever is left! You want to be with Taylor, just admit it already!'**

Yeah... Kevin fucked up... He had the last month to think long and hard about what he did and regretted everything.

Now he had Paige to deal with since she was now deemed the mediator. All communication between Kevin and Taylor no longer existed not since the last night Kevin came over and basically tore out Taylor's heart.

"Paige... Please tell Kevin the baby is measuring perfectly. Next week we discuss a birth plan... Paige do this, Paige do that..." Was all it seemed like Taylor would ask of Paige.

The poor girl was losing her mind... Hence the massive blow up once Kevin wanted to use her as some kinda conduit. She lost it... So sick and tired of the new low Taylor and Kevin's relationship had taken.

 **'I wanted to know about my son's appointment, actually,'** a smart alecky Kevin responded. But the man behind the phone couldn't have agreed with Paige any more.

"Kevin? You ready?" Morgan called out from the front foyer. She was fixing her hair in the mirror, smoothing out any last little wrinkle from her dress. In midst of the stressful texts Kevin received, he remembered why he ended up in the back room before joining his wife on what was supposed to be a "romantic evening alone."

The divorce papers... Opening the drawer where they were folded, he pulled them out and slipped them inside his jacket pocket. It was about time Kevin went through with the serve.

For weeks, the relationship Morgan and Kevin attempted to rebuild and repair feel empty. It wasn't like years before when the two were madly in love with one another- when Kevin was devoted to only one woman. Morgan had doubts of her own, only to remind herself she was doing it for the kids. At some point, Kevin thought the same way. But his happiness mattered too and so did Morgan's. Why force something if it wasn't truly meant to be? It would only lead to destruction. Faking a relationship with no possible happy, go lucky outcome seemed like a waste of time since Kevin wanted someone completely different.

It wouldn't be as easy crawling his way back to Taylor and basically beg for forgiveness. Paige was right... He ripped her heart out and watched the agony in her eyes like it have him pure enjoyment. He was lucky if he could get passed the stupid limbo they were stuck in- Paige as their personal live telephone wire.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Kevin finally answered Morgan. He took a deep breath, realizing how much of an asshole he really was.

There he was, all dressed up and not to mention allowing his wife to spend hundreds on a new outfit to wear to dinner... Only to reveal he really wanted to go through with the divorce for real.

He couldn't win... Kevin couldn't catch a break. Either way he was about to break someone's heart and still run off with the girl he was madly in love with. At least he hoped so.

As he walked through the hall, he tried his best at softening his glum expression. He couldn't serve the papers at home, not with the kids around. Whichever way Morgan would decide to take the news, it wouldn't be good. So in a way, going out for dinner in a public environment was like a blessing in disguise.

But the little voice inside Kevin's head scoffed... He was still an asshole.

"You look nice," he said as he opened the door. Morgan smiled happily and walked out of the house first, leaving Kevin to follow behind.

It was really happening... It was going to be the very last time he'd step into his house with the exception to see his kids. He was going through with the divorce- a decision that should have went down nearly a year and a half prior.

Better last than never was a harsh phrase to utter but it fit the timing perfectly. For Kevin to allow his marriage to run its course, dragging not only himself but Morgan along for a painful and pointless ride, was over with.

Time was everything and as Kevin stepped foot inside the car, he knew he was finally doing the right thing for the both of them.

"Morgan... We gotta talk."

xXx

 _ **'It is with a heavy heart that I announce my departure with WWE. I have been so fortunate to travel the world, hone my craft and entertain millions for which I am beyond grateful for. I cherish every moment and each and every fan I have met along the way... But today I have to say goodbye. Hopefully not forever but maybe just a little while."**_

 _Writing some kind of statement had to have been one of the toughest things Taylor ever had to do. It wasn't anything mutual... Infact, the thought of firing Taylor over the incident hadn't crossed the big wigs from the company. It was all Taylor's doing- opting out of her contract since she was pregnant and forever subjected to scrutiny for her life choices._

 _Later that evening came a ton of explaining and apologizing to a heart broken and embarrassed Sami. Taylor couldn't even begin to grasp the betrayal he felt at the hands of his best friend and girlfriend... He couldn't even bare to look her in the eyes as she apologized._

 _The whole conversation had been fuelled entirely by Taylor, Sami at a complete loss for words- the first time in his entire life. What else could possibly be said? Besides, he had a score to settle with Kevin first._

 _So she left his hotel room shortly after, dragging her sorry excuse of a human being back to her own room to wallow in self pity and regret. Sami was another name to add to Taylor and Kevin's list of lives ruined..._

 _"No more... This has to end," she deemed inside her lonely room, speaking to herself, as she awaited Kevin's arrival. It would be his last, at least he didn't know. Taylor felt it was only right spending the last of her time on the road with him, in a bed together, before she left not only the man but the relationship behind._

 _The high from the affair faded quickly, Taylor left with only a clear mind. She screwed up not just her own life but Morgan's too... The whole family. The poor women didn't deserve to be cheated on. Taylor's feelings for Kevin were true but how could Taylor live her life in adversity now that hers and Kevin's secret had been revealed? In the back of her mind, thoughts of Morgan struggling to accept that her husband, who she loved dearly... Who she had three children with already, cheated on her. It honestly broke Taylor's own heart._

 _How could she let a man who had ten years with his spouse, leave and start a new life with his mistress? No matter how happy and excited he claimed to be?_

With the knock on the door, Taylor had her mind made up. After tonight, her and Kevin were finished for good.

The sex was amazing, given the conditions. It wasn't animalistic like each one pounding their frustrations into one another. It was intimate- Taylor literally basking in the last ever moment while Kevin simply missed her warmth like it was some kinda security.

As soon as he came, Taylor's sense of reality quickly faded back. She was reluctant to let him go, but the words that came out from her mouth pained her to the core.

"We're done, Kevin... We can't be together anymore... And I'm serious this time."

 _Kevin pretty much laughed right in her face. He thought she was joking at first. Was she really serious?_

 _"You're gonna say that after you fuck my brains out?"_

 _Kevin didn't understand where she was coming from. She was just as excited as he was about finally coming out with their relationship... About building a family. Now there was something wrong? Because their little secret had been spoiled long before they agreed to come clean to the entire world?_

 _"No," he flat out said, like he would ever take her seriously again._

 _"We hurt so many people... Sami's hurt, your wife's hurt... Think about it if Alex found out his father hurt his mother in the worst way possibly? It makes me sick even thinking about it...I can't do it anymore... I can't hurt any one else... I'm sorry."_

 _It was back and forth banter for hours, eventually ending in uproar. It pained Kevin to accept defeat but he just couldn't convince Taylor otherwise. Her mind was made up and there was no way around it._

 _"If you don't want what I want then I can't force you, Tay... I simply can't... But know that this won't stop the way I feel about you... You're having my baby for Christ Sakes... I fucking love you and I'm showing you I'd do anything for you... But you can't see it. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks... 'Cause I won't stop loving you either way."_

 _Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke something heart wrenching. "Then stop loving me... 'Cause in the end it's just a waste of your time for something that can't ever be."_

 _Kevin stood up, slipping on the rest of his clothes before he headed for the front door without a word._

 _In a way, Taylor didn't expect Kevin to give up as easily as he did. Usually he was one to put up a fight but that night he accepted the reality that they were truly over with. All that stood between them now was a baby born out of his own wedlock. Nothing else._

 _"I'll always love you, Taylor... Just know that," he said, filled with uncertainty. If those were the last words he'd ever speak to Taylor, then reminding her that she was loved sufficed._

 _But it broke his heart as he stepped out of Taylor's hotel room, the door slamming shut just as he heard her break down. A part of him wanted to bust through the door and console her like his inner self screamed to do. But all he could do was lean his ear against the door and listen to Taylor bawl her eyes out as she held onto her chest like her heart snapped into two._

 _Losing Kevin wasn't easy the first time. He pledged his love for her just like he did the first time around. They had come so close in finally living their lives together, our in public, no longer behind a closed door. Now it seemed like it was all for nothing._

 _And it was. Kevin was left with absolutely nothing... Not to mention the harsh scrutiny at the hands of the fans and much, much worse- his wife._

xXx

"Oh God... Oh God!" Taylor screeched, popping up in her bed. Paige jolted awake, feeling like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. It was pitch black inside Taylor's room, Paige feeling her way around to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.

"What's happening?" She mumbled, finally switching the light on... And she kind of wished she hadn't.

"Taylor?"

"We need to go... I think the baby's coming," the blonde hissed, hunched over the edge of the bed in excruciating pain.

"What? But he's not supposed to be here for another three weeks!" Paige panicked, wide awake as she jumped out of the bed.

She pulled back the covers wishing she hadn't. Paige hadn't had that much experience in babies and labour but knew Taylor wasn't joking around. The baby was indeed coming by the looks of it. "Okay, okay, okay..." She panicked, pacing back and forth as she contemplated her next action.

"So... Let's go!" She said, riffling through her bag for clothing. Taylor did the same, hunching over every three minutes as contractions riddled her senseless. It was excruciating like nothing she'd ever felt before. Side splitting pain had Taylor questioning the normalcy, wondering if every expected mother felt as shitty as she did.

"Who the fuck is that!" Paige exclaimed as her phone began to ring and beep- everything it shouldn't have been doing in the early hours of the morning.

She couldn't be bothered looking at the screen- instead accepting the call and pressing her phone to her ear. "Hello?" Her loud, piercing voice sounded.

"Hey... Sorry for calling so late. But I guess there's no else I can talk to since you're the goddamn mediator," Kevin said, the words just spilling out of his mouth. He realized it probably wasn't the best time to call, nearly being one in the morning and all. But by the time he packed most of his belongings and kissed his children goodbye before heading to Sami's for the remainder of the night, he decided he couldn't go much longer without speaking to Taylor.

"I need to see Taylor... I want to see her. I've been stupid but I wanna finally fix that. So can I talk to her?"

Kevin's life had changed drastically in the last five hours and there was no letting up once Paige screeched into the phone. "There's no time for that shit, Kevin! The baby's coming!"

"Wait, what?! The baby's coming?" Kevin freaked out. He wasn't expecting the baby for weeks just like Paige.

"Kevin?" Taylor asked, forgetting about the pain once she heard his name, "What? He's on the phone?"

Paige nodded, watching the displeased look on Taylor's face turn into a pained expression as another contraction rushed through her body. "No," Taylor protested, stubbornly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Paige asked.

"No... Don't you dare tell him to come to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him there..."

But of course she wanted Kevin by her side instead of a shaky and flat out freaked out Paige who'd probably lose her shit at the sight of Camden being born. She blamed her decision on baby brain instead... Or maybe because she was still pissed with Kevin and his decisions.

"Are you serious? You really think that's a good idea?" Paige asked, covering the phone with her hand, "He's the baby daddy... He should be there."

"I don't want him there," Taylor mumbled, repeating herself.

Paige sighed. She couldn't see the reason behind Taylor's stubbornness. Clearly something had changed in Kevin... He actually called saying he wanted to 'fix things.' He was alright in Paige's book, partly because she wanted a way out of being stuck in that hospital room.

"Paige!" Kevin's voice couldn't be heard from Paige's phone.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what she says... She can get everything she wants to prevent me from being there for her and Cam. Actually, I'd like to see her try."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," Paige said, a smirk on her face as Taylor rolled her eyes, obviously hearing Kevin loud and clear.

"You driving to the hospital or you want to pick you up?" He asked.

"I'll drive... We were just about to leave."

"Good... I'll meet you there," he said before hanging up.

Paige did the same, shoving her phone into her jean pocket all the while Taylor glared. "What the hell, Paige! I told you I didn't want him there..."

"I know," she nodded, "But I don't care... And just so you know, I hate being the mediator between you two!"

Taylor groaned, partly due to the pain crippling her. "Paige..." gasped, covering her face, "I don't know if I can do this with him there... What if he leaves again?"

"Well, either way, a baby is going to come out of you whether you like it or not... And as for Kevin... I know you might not give a shit about him right now but it honestly sounds like he wants everything to do with you now."

"But-" Taylor went to say but Paige cut her off. She couldn't take Taylor's sense of doubt.

"I know! But give him a chance! Don't you think it was hard for him to finally step away from his wife- the only thing he's known for the last ten years? Give him a break... Cause now he's ready to move on with you and I think it's time you do the same," Paige's said, her little pep talk not only surprising herself but Taylor as well.

"Wow," Taylor chuckled, speechless for a moment," You actually defended Kevin... Who would have thought?"

Paige shook her head, riddled with giggles at how mad that sounded. "Don't you worry... He'll get a smack on the head as soon as I see him... Then everything will be forgiven."


	14. The Arrival

*The last of the flashbacks in italics will end in this chapter. The entirety of the rest of the chapters will be present time. The next chapter till be sort of an epilogue :O*

/

 _Trying to reach Taylor had been damn near impossible. Kevin had been going on day three, redialing her number over and over again. But every time, her cute little voicemail message voice rang in his ears- all his attempts failed._

 _He should have known how stubborn she was this time around..._

 _But they hadn't ended whatever their relationship was called on a high note. She basically kicked him out of her life once and for all and this time she was sticking to her word._

 _For what felt like the millionth time that night, Kevin dialed her number again. He held onto that bit of hope that maybe she'd answer his call- maybe they could spend a few hours over the phone, hashing out their differences but Kevin wasn't that lucky... Voice mail again._

 _So he made the most of it._

 _"Taylor," he began, "It's me... Kevin. Look, we need to talk. As much as you don't think we do, there's no way you can kick me outta your life that easy. I don't care what's going on with us. I don't care that the entire world knows about us and what he did 'cause I'm not ashamed of it."_

 _"I just want to be happy.. With you, with my baby. It's going to take a lot more than you not answering your phone to keep me away. I love you Taylor... And I'm not going anywhere."_

 _It was like he was dishing out everything to a brick all, unknowing if she'd ever listen to his voicemail... If she'd ever give him the time of day again. Standing between Kevin and Taylor would be a half full message box and determination for Kevin. He could give up now, not yet._

 _He loved her._

 _That would never change no matter the comments of the entire world._

 _Kevin Owens loved Taylor Blake. He would scream the statement from the highest building, at the top of his lungs till he loss his voice if he was given the chance. How could he? They couldn't live without each other which was proven in the past. As his mind flooded with memories, he picked up his phone again and dialed her number- hanging onto the tiny bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he could catch a break._

 _But nothing. Again._

 _"Please, Taylor," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, "Please, answer..."_

xXx

"Wait... You and her were sleeping in the same bed together?" Questioned Kevin like it was the most important question he needed to know. Paige's patience had been stretched and tested to the extreme, no longer able to deal with Kevin and his way of thinking.

"Is it such a big deal? Jeeeez... The poor girl wouldn't stop crying and bugging about how she couldn't sleep without you so what was I supposed to do? Let her cry by herself every night?" Paige spilled the god honest truth. She wanted Kevin to feel as shitty as he looked having heard the real reason behind Taylor and Paige sharing the same room.

"You know a lot has changed since you pretty much left her high and dry months ago, Kevin," she continued, "It's been a struggle trying to get her to do something as simple as eating."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "This shouldn't have went on as long as it did..."

"What? Me acting as a mediator or you being a dick?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, wondering if it even mattered anymore. "Both, I guess..."

"Well I forgive you partly because now I have a reason not to be in the delivery room with her."

"You really think she's gonna let me through those doors to be with her?" Kevin asked with a little bit of doubt.

"Well, you made it this far," Paige said, pointing to the sign overhead that read _ **'Labour and Delivery'**_ , "I know deep down, behind all that anger she's feeling, she wants you to be here. Your guys' son is about to be born for Christ Sakes... She wants you here."

"Wish me luck," Kevin said, a little chuckle lightening his words. Paige pushed him towards the doors with a little encouragement, whispering a whole heartedly 'good luck' before the doors swung shut.

Kevin was left navigating down the hall to the reception desk, an older brunette greeting him with a smile. "Can I help you?" She asked.

He nodded, looking around the rooms. "Yeah, I'm looking for Taylor Blake. She came in here not too long ago."

"Are you her husband?"

What a question...

"Uh, yeah... Well I'm her boyfriend," he said, the label of a name usually enough to make him cringe but given the circumstances, he let it slide.

The lady nodded, clicking through the database till she found Taylor's room number. "Ah yes... She's down the hall, room 125."

"Thanks."

As Kevin led himself down the hall, he wondered how Taylor would take his "unexpected" appearance. Would she flip out like he anticipated?

 _Yeah, probably..._

But did she really have any incentive? Ultimately, he was there for his baby and Taylor... It would take a lot more than a little bit of anger to drive him away now.

Before he stepped foot into the room, Kevin took one last breath of tranquility and mentally prayed to some higher power. "God, if you're up there... Please, please don't let Taylor fuck me up too much."

He didn't bother to knock, rather slip through the door as a nurse was just leaving. Taylor didn't notice anyone else was in the room as her back was towards him, curled up into a fetal position of some sorts. The machine beeping beside her was the only sound between them, before Kevin opened his mouth to speak.

"Taylor..."

She didn't budge and for a moment Kevin suspected she was asleep. So he called her name again. "Taylor?"

"You shouldn't be here, Kevin..." She finally answers as cold and heartless sounding like her words were supposed to hurt- cut him deep like he did her.

"Actually, I should be here," Kevin said, "And I am... So take it for what it is, Tay."

"Don't call me that," she snapped, pulling the blankets over her body.

"Is everything I do going to piss you off now?"

"Well it has so far, Kev," she shot back, her form of a nickname for him.

"You sure about that? Really? Well for starters, you haven't even asked why I'm here besides to witness the birth of our son."

Taylor chuckled like it was an insult to whatever Kevin wanted to reveal. She was done playing games- letting him walk all over her while he had the best of both words. After opening herself up countless times hoping they could one day be a happy, loving and normal couple, she could care less what he had to say now.

"I don't care anymore, Kevin," she whispered, her eyes beginning to sting and water, "I don't care."

"Yes you do... For one, you're crying. You do care, Taylor," he reasoned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No I don't... Because all I do is get hurt in the end and nothing, absolutely nothing happens to you. You walked away from all of this without losing anything! You went home and picked up where you last left off, Kevin..."

"No I didn't because I lost you... And I regret my decision every day," Kevin interjected, his hand on her leg. He rubbed his thumb against the cotton sheet between himself and her flesh- craving that kind of closeness he took for granted.

"Is that why you're here?" She asked, her voice shaky with both anger and sadness- her heart hanging by nothing but a measly thread as she slapped away his hand, "To get my hopes up and just leave me again?"

"No," Kevin said as simple as could be, placing his hand on her thigh again, "Im here for good... And I'm not going anywhere from now on."

"What?"

His fingers immediately swiped the tears falling from her eyes, a little bit of a smile on his lips as her eyes scanned his expression- realizing how serious he was actually being.

"I'm not going anywhere, Taylor... Because I wanna be with you. I'm going to be with you because I'm in love with you and only you."

Taylor closed her eyes, flinching as Kevin cupped her cheek. But she had her doubts and rightfully so. "You tell me the same thing over and over again... How am I supposed to believe you this time?" She asked, her voice only above a whisper.

Kevin stood up from the bed, a chair from the corner in his sights. "I'll show you," he said, pulling the chair as close as he could to the bed. "I'm not going anywhere... You can either close your eyes and rest before its showtime or continue arguing with me. Either way, I'm staying right here. Got it?"

Taylor took a deep breath as she relaxed her body before another contraction rendered her in pain. She clutched her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut and mentally counted to ten till the pain subsided. "How can I trust you? Really?" She hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kevin simply stated, making himself comfortable.

Taylor wanted to believe him but the lingering doubt still floated around inside her head. But with another contraction about to hit, she realized that arguing with Kevin wouldn't do either one any good.

All she could do was take his word.

"Okay... Okay... But promise me. Please don't leave me again."

Kevin reached out and grabbed her hand, the gesture enough for Taylor to finally look him in the eyes, the first in a long while. "I promise I'm here for good," he said, "For you and Camden, from now on."

xXx

Paige had been sitting in the waiting room for two hours in a constant fight as she fidgeted and became as restless as ever. She was surprised as she hadn't bailed- questioning what kind of friend she was if she did.

Every time the doors swung open, her head snapped up scanning each and every person who walked through. No signs of Kevin was definitely a good thing.

"Excuse me? Miss?" A nurse at the desk asked.

"Uh..." Paige mumbled, looking around only to realize she was the only presumed "miss" in sight.

"Yes?"

"Are you here for Miss Blake?"

"Yes," Paige answers, fearing the worst," Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing at all. I wanted to free up the waiting room and was wondering if you wanted to go on in with her and her boyfriend? There's allowed two per room."

The look of fear planted itself square on Paige's face as she nodded her head. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself as she stood to her feet, following the nurse to Taylor's room.

Paige was escorted and left in front of the door. She thought about bailing- it was the best idea she had all night. But ultimately, how could she walk out on a friend in need.

Goddamn feelings and morals, she muttered to herself as she turned the handle, letting herself in. It was quiet with the exception of the machines beeping their usual sounds and Kevin's voice filling the void.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, rubbing the small of Taylor's back firmly. She shook her head, unable to utter a response as pain overtook her body.

"This hurts so much... Why does this hurt so much?" She moaned, burying her face in the pillow.

"Do you really want me to explain it to you?"

"Shut up," she mumbled back, "And no I don't."

Kevin placed a kiss on the back of her head, continuing to massage her back. "I wouldn't have this any other way... I'm actually happy you're in this bed, in pain because of the reason that you are."

"Wow... That might just be the nicest thing you've ever, ever said."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Taylor shrugged, another contraction washing over. "I don't know anymore... All I know is that this is unbearable," she hissed.

"Want me to get the nurse? You know there's a shot for that," about ready to buzz the little red button for a nurse if it weren't her choice.

"I know, I know, I just thought I could wait it out a little bit more."

Kevin chuckled. "Baby, you don't need to look all tough for me."

"Oh don't you worry," Taylor said, matching Kevin's enthusiasm, "I'm not doing it for you."

"Goddamn," Paige shrieked, peeking from behind the curtain. She stepped into the middle of the room, hesitant and keeping her distance as she eyed the two with such a distasteful look.

"Have you two made up? Cause it seriously doesn't sound like it! I haven't been waiting for as long as I have just so the two of you could bicker!"

"Uhm... How long have you been standing there?" Kevin asked. Paige shot him a glare before rolling her eyes. That wasn't even the point. She was disappointed in the two- expecting some kind of love sick reunion a hell of a lot cuter than the shit she walked into.

"Answer my question is. Have the two made up or not?" Paige asked Kevin, avoiding his first question all together.

"Yes, Paige," a frustrated Taylor intervened, "I forgave him... We're fine. Everything's fine between us."

Hearing the validation from Taylor's lips had Kevin breathing a sigh of relief. "Exactly what she said," he added. He continued massaging the small of her back, hoping she'd get over her pride and buzz the nurse for the epidural.

"Wait... What're you even doing here?" Kevin asked Paige who pulled a chair far, far away from Taylor in the bed.

"They basically made me come in here... I had no choice."

"You'll never be the same," Taylor mumbled.

Paige laughed, about to rib Taylor back if it weren't for the blonde shrieking in pain. "Oh my God! I can't do this anymore... Kevin!"

"Epidural time?" He piped up, happy to press the little button on command. Ashamed with herself, Taylor finally pushed past her own pride and nodded her head- allowing for Kevin to buzz the nurse.

"But let it be known," she whispered, "I put up one hell of a fight till you came along."

Kevin chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah sweetheart... Whatever you say."

With a deep, defeated breath, Taylor pressed the little red button- giving in. The nurse who responded was happy enough to fetch the anesthesiologist, again leaving the three alone again.

"Wow... I've never seen you like this," Paige commented to Kevin in particular. He'd been in the same place all that time, his fingers still kneading the small of Taylor's back for some sort of relief. Her eyes closed, she so desperately wanted his arms wrapped around her body instead- holding her close if it weren't for the sharp pains threatening her jumping out of the bed

But once the anesthesiologist came by, which felt like light years to Taylor, Paige was given the boot for a quick minute while Taylor prepared for the juice.

"Hold still, baby," Kevin whispered, holding Taylor as firm and still as possible as the anesthesiologist readied himself to administer the epidural. Taylor clutched onto Kevin as hard as she could, squeezing her eyes shut as she held her breath- biting her tongue instead of letting her tongue loose with every swear word knowing by man.

"Breathe, babe," Kevin said, noticing Taylor held her breath in refusal to breathe.

"Okay, she can lie back down," the anesthesiologist said. Kevin helped her get comfortable, encouraging her to breathe properly. Paige was allowed back into the room once, choosing to take a long stroll around the hospital instead. She damn well knew the baby was on his way now and decided she needed to prepare- leaving just Kevin and Taylor for the time being.

"He's coming soon," Kevin whispered, kissing Taylor's forehead. She closed her eyes, settling back into a positive mindset as Kevin continued his very heartfelt assault of romancery.

With every deep breath she took, Taylor became much more relaxed and excited. Kevin was there, her best friend too for moral support. She was about to give birth to hers and Kevin's son. Everything had began to fall into place- later rather than sooner.

"Kevin?" Taylor called out, her eyes shut as she awaited the sound of his voice.

"Hmm?" He mumbled in response.

"What happened with you and Morgan? She asked, the question of curiosity just that- curiosity.

"You wanna know?"

Taylor nodded. Maybe it wasn't her place to know such information. It wasn't any of her business, the relationship Kevin had with his wife. But she genuinely wanted to know as a part of her felt bad for his soon to be ex-wife.

"I tried... She tried... But something wasn't right," he explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thankfully Sami stopped by a couple days ago- helping me realize how much of a mistake I'd be making if I went through making that mistake."

"Wow... Sami?"

"Yeah... He's coming around a bit more. It isn't the same as it used to be and I don't think it ever will be... But it's something, right? It beats completely losing him as a friend. Which got me thinkin'... I don't want that with you. I don't want something that'll never be what it used to be. I want those happier times again- like nothing ever skipped a beat between us," Kevin said, pouring his heart out.

Taylor opened her eyes, sitting up as best she could as her lower body began to tingle from the medicine. "I want that too... There's only so much I can be mad at you for. But the fact that you're here in front of me is more than enough proof that you're not leaving this time. And I believe you. Every time I try to shut you out, you're always where I want you to be. You never gave up, Kev... All this time- spent together, spent apart but secretly still in love with one another- hasn't changed me falling in love with you. It's only made those feelings stronger- like we can get through anything because this is proof that we can."

Kevin smiled, leaning in. As soon as his lips crashed against Taylor's, it was like every word she'd spoke came to life. The validation of her love for Kevin stood tall. It proved to they could make it through whatever life would throw their way- no matter which direction they chose to follow, no doubt the two would rise from the ashes together.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, "I fucking love you."

Kevin kissed her which such passion she missed so dearly. She finally felt complete- her family so close to her heart. "I fucking love you, Tay... My beautiful, Taylor. Goddamn, you're gonna be a mom."

"I am," she laughed, nervously, "And you're going to be a daddy... One of the best things your so, so good at. I couldn't be any luckier unless this is one huge, mind crippling dream about ready to chew me out."

Kevin laughed, shaking his head at the ridiculous sounding accusation. "This is no dream... This is all real life, baby."


	15. Content

And this is it! It's been fun and an experience to write but onto new things! And lots of new things. I never stop. Hope you've enjoyed and if need be, leave a review :) I don't ow anything but Taylor! Thanks again!

 _-/-/-_

 _'November 29th, 2016. Today marks the day my son, Camden Oliver Owens, came into my life. 1 year down, kid. I love you. Happy Birthday. Be home soon.'_

Below the caption, photos of Camden immediately after birth and a more recent one Taylor had sent of their son seated in front of the fire place illuminated Kevin's usually witty and troll bashing Twitter page.

He wasn't one for posting much of his private life anymore, but how could Kevin resist a sappy, whole heartedly tweet dedicated to his one year old son on his birthday who he loved and missed so goddamn much.

 ** _'On the home stretch now... An hour away,'_** Kevin typed, quickly pressing send. His eyes glued to the screen, his face lit up while reading the respond flashing on screen.

 **"Good... We miss you daddy. Can't wait to see you."**

Taylor sat in the middle of hers and Kevin's lonely, near empty bed. She

cradled a now sleeping and cozy looking Camden in her arms, quietly humming to her sleeping son. With her cell phone buzzing beside her, another text from Kevin appeared on the screen ** _. "Daddy... I like when you say that,"_** she read, imagining his voice narrating his text.

Her lips curled into a smile, a bit of a tinted blush swiping across her cheeks as she typed his awaited response. How she missed Kevin- now going on two weeks without anything other than a grainy, Skype image of her man over the phone. It made her miss everything about him, but mostly his touch.

It hadn't been an easy stretch away from Taylor. The mother of his fourth child was everything to him. Since the birth of their son, he'd fallen more and more in love, often questioned how it was even possible. But it was and now he could hardly wait to get back home.

Counting down the mere hours till he could wrap his arms around her had been tough. But the flirty text messages exchanged between them sparked excitement, just like old times.

 **'Maybe you'll like hearing it in person then... Daddy.'**

 ** _'If Sami weren't sitting right beside me, I'd call you up just to hear you say that.'_**

 **'If you're feeling dangerous, maybe you should call."**

 _ **'Nah... The anticipation will be worth it.'**_

 **'See you soon, handsome.'**

Camden wiggled in his mother's arms, about to wake but Taylor was quick. She placed her phone beside her, gently rocking and humming her son back to sleep.

Their son was beautiful, especially as he slept. Camden had such an aura about him once he closed his eyes, succumb to slumber. He was so peaceful, so content in his mother's arms just like the day he was born.

Taylor ran her thumb gently across Camden's cheek, his little hand reaching for her finger to clutch onto. She smiled, visions of their little six pound baby filling her mind- bringing her to a year ago...

 _...The cries that filled the room were not only those of a new born baby boy, but an ecstatic Paige struggling to keep her emotions in check after the beauty that was child birth she had witnessed._

 _"Oh my gosh, he's so beautiful," she wept, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared lovingly at Camden draped across Taylor's stomach._

 _Kevin wiped away the tears he could no longer hold back, stroking his little creation's head of dark hair. "Hey buddy," he whispered to his new son, in utter awe._

 _The doctor handed Kevin a pair of scissors, the proud new daddy wasting no time in snipping the umbilical cord attached to Camden. Once he was handed to the nurses, Kevin stooped down to Taylor's level._

 _"He's beautiful, baby," he whispered, kissing an exhausted but joyous Taylor._

 _She smiled tiredly as Kevin pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so proud of you, Tay... You gave us such a beautiful little boy," he whispered, the amount of love he felt for Taylor nothing like he'd ever experienced._

 _"Well... You helped too," she replied, her attempt at wittiness right on the money which Kevin could appreciate. He chuckled, pressing his lips onto Taylor's ever so slowly in a kiss she savoured. "I love you baby," he mumbled, kissing her again._

 _"I love you, Kevin," Taylor said as the nurse cleared her throat._

 _"I have someone who wants to meet you," the nurse said happily, smiling at both Kevin and Taylor. Camden had been weighed and cleaned off, the wrapped little bundle placed in his mother's arms. That little face swooped Taylor off her feet, any reasonable doubt of motherhood immediately erased. She was destined to be a mother and she was destined to have Kevin by her side, just like he said... Where he belonged..._

"Daddy's coming home," Taylor whispered, kissing her little boy's forehead, "Your favourite person in the whole world."

The look on the little boy's face whenever he heard Kevin's voice or seen his face was too much. Camden's little heart would melt and vice versa... Kevin adored his son as he did his other three children.

Recounting the past year, Taylor was proud of how far herself and Kevin had grown as a couple. They had their share of tribulations way before Camden. Dealing with the harsh reality after the entire world chose to hate their decisions, Taylor felt like they could withstand the tests of time... And so far, she had been right.

Kevin and Morgan's divorce wasn't as easy as the two anticipated. It was quite strenuous like agreeing to a custody arrangement and child support- the least of Kevin's immediate worries.

His priorities were to rebuild his relationship with his oldest son, Alex.

The poor kid had succumbed to the divorce of his parents, his ultimate nightmare. Alex hadn't taken the news well, refusing to see or even speak to his father. It wasn't easy at first but Kevin was patient. Some days were harder than others. Some days the incomplete void was just too much. As easy as it was to pick up the phone or drive by the house to speak to his son, it wasn't as easy for Alex to digest the just of reality. He wasn't ready but patience never ran thin.

 _"Give him time," Taylor would often say, "This isn't easy for everyone."_

Sometimes it wasn't easy. And sometimes Kevin felt like giving up. But his son? He'd never give up.

So he waited.

And soon enough, Alex came around.

It wasn't perfect and Kevin wasn't sure if it would ever be. But it was something and it could only get better. With all the shit life ha decided to deliver Kevin because of his actions, he couldn't disagree that he had it good.

He had a beautiful family, even though they were not always together. He had four amazing kids, even though his youngest wasn't brought into the world by his other kids' mom. He could have lost it all and been left with absolutely nothing. But he was grateful for his co-partner who could hold down the fort like no one else he knew.

And then there was Taylor. After everything they'd been through, their bound couldn't have been any stronger than it was. He had a family with the girl that was once his side chick. What a difference two years made but their love for one another had always been the same.

xXx

Kevin dropped off his bags at the top of the stairs, the light from his and Taylor's bedroom illuminating down hall. The fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach flapped away with just the thought of walking a few steps and pushing the door open, Taylor awaiting his arrival. Never had he missed someone so much in his entire life, aside from his kids. To kiss and hold her close, to savour the entire week he finally had off he had would be absolute heaven.

"Baby," he breathed as he pushed the door open to see Taylor asleep with their son curled up by her side.

He chuckled, her voice sounding off in his head. _"I'm too excited to sleep... I just can't wait to see you,"_ she had said when he called her from the airport, to tell her he was finally on his way to their home.

His sleeping beauty was gorgeous- just like he remembered weeks ago. Kevin almost didn't even want to climb in bed and risk waking Taylor. That's how perfect she looked.

 _"I did what I did,"_ he heard his own voice say, coming from the TV overtop the fireplace, _"And it is what it is. I can't go back and change anything, but then again, why would I if given the chance?"_

His WWE network special was on repeat and what better part to walk in on; his explanation behind his controversial personal life that had been unfortunately thrusted into the lime light.

 _"I got a beautiful baby boy out of it... I got some closure, regarding me and my ex-wife... And best of all, aside from my kids, I got a beautiful blonde out of it... What's better than that?"_ He chuckled, a shot of his hands shown; sporting a black ring on his wedding ring finger.

It had been three months since marrying Taylor; a super secret affair that hadn't even been officially confirmed by Kevin or Taylor. Even the WWE producers tried as hard as they could to get Kevin to fess up. But his relationship with Taylor was no one else's business anymore.

"Tay?" He he whispered, brushing away her hair from her eyes. She slowly began to stir, blinking a couple times. Smiling, Taylor nearly jumped into Kevin's arms.

"Oh my God, you're here," she whispered.

He chuckled, pulling his wife into a huge bear hug off the bed. "Fuck, Ive missed you... Two weeks is way to long with you and Camden."

"But you're home now," she said, holding him close. Kevin placed his hands on either side of her cheeks, pulling her in for a long awaited kiss.

"How's he doing?" He breathed, quickly kissing her again.

"Good... Guess what he said today?"

"Dad?"

Taylor smiled, "Of course... It was dada over mama."

It made Kevin overly excited his son's first word had been 'dada.' It was also a realization that Kevin was so lucky to have Camden in his life. "That kid... He gets me in my cold, cold heart."

Taylor giggled, "You're not that bad in real life."

"If I was, would you still be with me?"

"Of course... I was in love with you even when you were an asshole. But now? You've been gone way too long, playing that other person. This is the Kevin I fell in love with."

"Fuck, I love you," he mumbled, leaving her no room to prepare for Kevin hoisting Taylor up in his arms. She smirked, her legs wrapped around his middle as he kissed her deeply.

"Put Camden to bed," she whispered in between kisses, "I wanna see how much you missed me."

"Mmm... I've gotta show you now? You can't just take my word?"

"No... Two weeks is way too long, even for us. Don't you agree?"

He chuckled, agreeing fully. "I do, baby... But for old times sake, after I put Cam to bed... You get in that shower and press yourself up against the wall like I remember."

"Now there's the Kevin I married," Taylor teased, pressing her lips to her husband's cheek.

Life was a little unconventional but so were Kevin and Taylor. It was anything but ordinary and that's how they liked it. They had each other and for the rest of the night, a hot, relaxing and exciting shower awaited.


End file.
